Three Men and Their Ladies
by lcvald
Summary: I did some editing and combined my three stories, Cruising, Enchanted Werewolf and Hello Again into one triology. I hope you like them, they are fluffy snd will hopefully put a smile on your face.
1. Cruising

Cruising

"Dam it was a hell of a year" she thought to herself. She finally was able to get out of a toxic, go nowhere relationship. Her marriage to Ron was a joke, a mistake, something she realized that she did because it was expected by everyone around her.

All they did was fight. Fight about her job, his job, why she didn't want kids right away and most of all the endless parade of women who glued themselves to her husband's side whenever he was away for Quidditch playing keeper for the Chudley Cannons. She finally had enough when she opened the Daily Prophet one day and saw her husband in an embrace with a very scantily clad blonde. What happened after that was a whirlwind. Ron's mother flooed to their place in tears, she hugged Hermione and swore she would make sure her good for nothing son regretted everything he did. Hermione didn't have the heart to tell the woman that she had already made up her mind that morning and decided she was going to end the one year marriage. Ron was still acting like a teenager and Hermione was a woman.

It was done quickly. With the help and understanding from her best friend Harry and his wife Ginny. A divorce was finalized, not because Ron was so compliant but because his family made sure he didn't make his wife's life any more stressful. Hermione changed her name back to Granger and moved into a two bedroom flat in London. Her job at the ministry was the best thing in her life right next to her incredible friends.

Hermione was working for the Ministry as a liaison between the Minister of Magic and the Muggle Prime Minister. She was able to work between both worlds and enjoyed it immensely. While she was a witch she loved Muggle technology; computers, television, MP3 players, video games,

CD Players and much more. She loved watching her wizard friends play a game of Quidditch and equally enjoyed going to a Sunday football game in Manchester with her Muggle friends.

She was putting her life back together. At the ripe old age of 23 she had already accomplished a great deal. After the war she decided she wanted to go to a Muggle university, so she followed the proper channels and was able to attend Oxford. Witches and Wizards were able to attend those Muggle Universities due to cooperation between the Ministers in both worlds. Hermione excelled at University and graduated early. At 21 she was ready to face both worlds head on. A month after graduation she and Ron were married and the first few months were wonderful. Then she got the job as the liaison and things began to fall apart. Ron expected Hermione to finish University and become a housewife as well as a stay at home mom. Hermione wasn't ready to stay home.

Hermione thought about all this as she boarded the ship in Barcelona. She was taking a Mediterranean cruise as a to me from me gift for her 23rd birthday present. She wanted to be pampered for the next 12 nights.

She easily found her stateroom and met her cabin steward. For a cruise ship the room was lovely. It had a sitting area with a small sofa and chair, a nice bed and a balcony.

Ginny made all the arrangements for her telling her it was the least she could do since her good for nothing brother went and cheated on her best friend. The only thing Hermione was concerned about was dining alone, she knew that there would be arranged seating and she was a little nervous about meeting people, especially Muggles since she was on a Muggle cruise.

While she was unpacking her clothes she noticed a door next to the sofa. She wondered if it was another closet, when she tried the doorknob she found it was locked. Realization hit her that this was a cabin that had a connecting room. Shrugging because she had stayed in Muggle hotels with connecting rooms she reminded herself just to make sure she warded the door before going to bed. A quick glance at the clock and Hermione realized there would be a lifeboat drill in a few minutes. She found the safety device and quickly made her way to the deck.

A brief drill and she was on her way back to her cabin, the day was beautiful and the pool was beckoning. As she approached her cabin she saw a man with his back toward her enter his stateroom. There was something familiar about his graceful stride.

Once she was back in her room she quickly changed into a pretty blue bikini and matching cover-up. She grabbed her bag that was already filled with the necessary items and a new Muggle novel about Vampires in the southern United States. Finally she made her way to the pool deck and found the perfect spot. After ordering a Strawberry daiquiri she settled down after covering herself with sunscreen and started reading about the romance between a telepath and a vampire. She didn't notice the man who stood by the pool bar watching her with an intent look on his face.

He couldn't believe she was here, on this ship, and by the looks of it alone. He wondered if Ginny Potter knew Hermione would be on this ship. His thoughts went back to the conversation he had with her and Harry one evening after dinner at their home.

After the final battle Harry had made his way back to the Shrieking Shack hoping that he could change one more thing before it would be too late. When he was in the headmaster's office he saw Fawkes on his old perch. He remembered how the Phoenix saved him after the basilisks bite, Nagini was not a basilisk and could not be more poisonous, he wondered if there was enough life left in Snape for Fawkes tears to save him. He raced his way there and called Fawkes who quickly cried into Snapes wounds. In a few short moments Snape opened his eyes to see Harry staring at him and smiling. It took days for Snape to truly recover; he was brought to the hospital wing and treated like a hero, which he hated. Potter had shared those memories with the Order and he was fully pardoned by the ministry.

A friendship started between Harry and Severus. It was barely cordial at first but then as years went by they actually became friends. He spent many days with Harry and Ginny and sometimes ran into Hermione and Ron when she was on a break from school. He watched her grow from a pretty teenager into a beautiful woman. He was sorry she had to suffer a divorce at such a young age but he knew Ron was not right for her. She may only be 23 but she was much more mature than most her age. Both she and Harry were, that's what war does to people. Ron never really grew up and Severus wondered if he ever will. He wondered how that fool could even think about another woman when he had Hermione in his bed. He remembered saying that aloud in front of Ginny and then quickly apologized for it. Ginny just smiled that wicked grin of hers and walked away.

"Severus when was the last time you went on a vacation?" she asked one night while they were having dinner.

"I can't actually remember. I've spent so much time spying I really never had much time to go on a true holiday. Must have been about 12 years ago before Harry came to Hogwarts."

"I think you should take cruise, they are the best vacation, a nice Mediterranean cruise. What do you think Harry?"

Severus chuckled to himself when he remembered the look on Harry's face. The poor man almost choked and Severus now knew why, Ginny Potter set him up, the little minx. Sighing to himself he decided to join the newly named Hermione Granger.

Hermione was just getting into the love story between the waitress and the vamp when a shadow blocked out her sun. Looking up she saw two rather defined male legs, narrow waist and what looked like a solid chest. Looking further up she saw a nicely chiseled chin, rather large nose, piercing black eyes, and the silkiest looking jet black hair. Snape?

"Miss Granger, why are you on my ship." That very silky deep baritone voice that could make a woman shiver could only belong to one Severus Snape. It was amazing how handsome he looked when he wasn't spying for either side or trying to terrorize students.

"Your ship? When did you buy a fleet of cruise ships Snape?" She asked trying to make her voice sound calm even though her hormones were starting to kick in. It had been a while and well the man did look like sex on two legs right now.

Noticing the empty deck chair next to her Severus took his towel and book laid them on the table and removed his shirt. Still a little self conscious about his scars he looked up into chocolate brown eyes that were wide in shock. He had been wearing a light blue button down shirt and navy swim trunks. His body was perfect, not overly muscular but tight. He even had a slight six-pack.

"War wounds in case anyone asks" he said.

"Huh?" she looked confused.

"My scars Hermione war wounds. What were you looking at woman?" he asked her.

Blushing she said while looking away, "Just realizing what you were hiding under all those robes of yours."

Realizing that she just complimented his body he said in a rather husky voice, "Who would have thought you were hiding this behind all the baggy jeans and t-shirts." His eyes caressed her curves and Hermione felt the sudden need to jump in the pool. Which she did after claiming the sun was too warm.

The water wasn't nearly cool enough but it did calm her down a bit. A few moments later she came out of the pool and walked back to her chair, spotting Snape talking to a waiter. He looked back down to the book in his hands and she noticed it was her book. Looking up at her he tried to ignore how good she looked with water dripping down her body and commented on her choice of reading material.

"What are you doing reading this dribble?" he sneered in his very Snape like way.

Walking over to him she grabbed the book and said, "Sometimes a little dribble is good for the soul."

"Please Granger how could you read this knowing all the clichés and assumptions about vampires are wrong."

"Because it's for fun Snape. I'm reading it just for fun. "

"What is fun about it?"

"Sexy vampires, beautiful girls, shape shifters, it's just fun with a little bit of romance, why what are you reading 10001 Potions?" She asked with a smile.

"Not on a Muggle ship" he whispered a little too close to her ear. He sat back and showed her his book, A Tale of Two Cities. 

"Didn't know you were a fan of Muggle fiction." She teased.

"There are many things about me Hermione you don't know." He was about to say something else when the waiter returned with two drinks, beer for him and another Strawberry daiquiri for her.

"I ordered you another one of those fruity concoctions you are drinking."

"Trying to get me drunk Snape?"

"Not at all, wouldn't want you to forget the time we're spending together. I want you to remember every detail." He looked down at his book with a smirk and began reading.

"So you didn't tell me how you ended up on the same ship I'm on."

"Someone as know-it-all as you should have guessed it by now. Who made your travel arrangements?"

"Ginny suggested a trip would help me relax, she took care of….ohhhh. " At the look on his face she knew. "You needed a vacation too?"

"As I was told it was too long since I had a holiday and she knew just the thing I needed. Took care of all the arrangements." He laughed at the look on Hermione's face.

"Oh when I get that little….What is your cabin number? A sudden realization hit her.

"Why Miss Granger are you propositioning me?"

"Cabin number, mine has an adjoining stateroom and I think I saw you earlier."

Eyes wide now a smile growing on his lips, "1538" he said knowing what her reaction meant, "I assume your 1540?"

"That little sneak she set us up!"

"Remind me to thank her when we return." He slowly stood up and leaned over and before she knew what was happening kissed her on the lips in a soft but searing kiss. "I'm going to take a shower before dinner I would imagine we are sitting at the same table. See you then "He said this against her lips and kissed her briefly again before gathering his things and leaving.

Slightly embarrassed she looked around only to see many of the women on deck grinning at her with silent nods of approval.

Hermione made her way back to her stateroom not long after that and sat on her sofa for what had to be an hour trying to understand what had just happened. He kissed her, the snarky, sneering potions professor just kissed her. And it wasn't half bad. Ok if she had to admit it to herself it was pretty hot. He was hot. She glanced at the connecting door and wondered what he was doing right now. Then she glanced at the closet, what was she going to wear tonight. Good lord was she actually contemplating dressing for Snape. And what was Ginny thinking.

Sure Hermione had mentioned recently after seeing him at a recent function Harry hosted that he was much more handsome than she thought. He looked so much better when he wasn't scowling. The fact that a lot of stress was lifted off his shoulders since the war ended allowed him to be less guarded and he would actually smile. Did Ginny think just because she found him attractive she should set them up? On a cruise! Of course she did, she knew neither of them would use magic with so many Muggles around. She also knew she was safe until they returned because there was no way to floo call and Ginny did not like Muggle cell phones. Said they rang at the most inopportune times. She wouldn't call Harry because she wasn't sure he was aware of what Ginny did. She would wait until she returned to give Mrs. Potter a piece of her mind.

At the same time Severus Snape lay on his bed with his arms under the back of his head and thought this could turn out to be a pretty good holiday after all. He kept picturing that bikini, oh that bikini. The vision of her coming out of the pool dripping nearly set him off.

Ginny the little minx planned this. She noticed how Severus admired Hermione from afar. She told him he should ask her on a date. He raised one eyebrow at her. At that Ginny just said she knew all along her brother and Hermione were wrong for each other. Ron was simple; he liked simple things, a wife who would be home taking care of the family while he went out and made the living. He shouldn't have married a woman like Hermione who had dreams and a lot of ambition. They married because they were expected to and neither was happy. Ginny loved her brother but even if he was unhappy he shouldn't have flaunted his indiscretions for everyone to see, especially his wife.

"So Severus Snape I think you should take Hermione out on a date. Treat her like the beautiful woman she is."

"Ginny, Hermione is 23 I am 43 what could a beautiful woman like her want with an old man like me"

"Please Severus most girls by 6th year were in love with the old dungeon bat and his silky sneering voice. Believe me my friend you are much more attractive than these boys who call themselves men. The exception of course being my Harry." After that she winked and walked to find her Harry.

Well we're here on this ship and he had dinner to get ready for. Severus took a glance at the connecting door wondering what Hermione was doing and went to take a shower.

Hermione wasn't sure which dress she should wear. The black dress was for tomorrow, the Captains dinner. The Purple was for the second formal night. Tonight wasn't formal but she wanted to look good for him. She finally chose a blue sleeveless wrap dress of silk. It looked great on her, hugging all the right places. The color looked good but there was something missing. She wanted him to be pleased. She couldn't believe she was thinking about pleasing him but what could she do. They were here in this ship for 12 days and she may as well have fun. She went to her suitcase in the closet and in a hidden compartment took out her wand and said a simple transfiguration spell to change her dress, lingerie and accessories emerald green.

A glance at the clock and there was a knock at the connecting door. Her face heating up she went over and opened it to see a very flustered Snape. He took one look at her and his look changed from one of annoyance to one of appraisal.

"What do you need?" Hermione asked.

"You" he said and she almost swooned. "I need you to help me with this infernal tie. He was scowling at the tie wrapped around his neck. "Do you know how to tie one of these?"

Laughing she pulled him into her room and began to tie a very neat knot in his simple black and grey tie. She was so close she could smell sandalwood and spice. It suited him. Her fingers lingered on his chest after she finished and then she pulled them away because she could feel the heat coming from his body. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "You do that very well." Then he gave her ear a nip and pulled away.

"I use to help my father with his ties when my mother wasn't around. He could never figure out how to tie it properly. He usually wore polo shirts to work under his lab coat."

She looked up into those coal black eyes and saw he was amused. "You look amazing. Come, we'll be late for dinner and I for one am starving. I hope the food is as good as they say it is." He grabbed her hand and walked her out the door.

As they suspected they were seated at the same table but they were alone, not seated at a group table like most people. These private dining tables had to be reserved and they knew just who reserved it. Before they could think about ordering wine their waiter came over with a bottle of cabernet and a note. He uncorked the wine and allowed Snape the first sniff and taste. When Severus approved he poured the wine for both of them. Hermione opened the note and laughed. It was from Harry.

_Hermione and Severus,_

_Don't hate us so much. Just want to see you happy. Enjoy the wine I hear its one of the best. Hope your having a nice time. See you when you return, should I prepare to be hexed or hugged?_

_Enjoy, Harry_

Dinner was wonderful; the food was as good as everyone said. They talked about things they were doing in their personal lives, she told him about her work with the Prime Minister and how much she enjoyed working in both worlds. They didn't worry about being overheard because they were set apart from the other diners and he said a wand less silencing spell so they wouldn't be overheard. He would only release it if approached by the waiter.

He told her about his work for the ministry working on potions that could block the more unforgivable curses, and research into some Muggle diseases that could be treated with a potion from the magical world.

When they were done with dinner they took a stroll on one of the decks. It was a beautiful clear night. The ship cut a path through the sea towards their first destination. Severus held Hermione's hand as they walked side by side. They stopped and he leaned against the railing pulling her into an embrace. He kissed her gently tasting the wine still on her lips. She leaned into his embrace and they stood there for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke.

"I like your choice of color this evening. I meant to tell you sooner."

"I'm glad you like the color," She looked up into his eyes and knew she could easily fall in love with this man. He was strong, confident, sexy and a little bit dangerous.

Severus wanted nothing more than to take her back to his stateroom and make love to her all night, but he needed to know what she wanted. She was recently divorced from her childhood sweetheart and he had to make sure she was sure about moving on.

They had walked to one of the small lounges on the ship and ordered drinks. He had a scotch and she had a cosmopolitan. They laughed about Muggle drinks and how creative they were.

"Hermione, tell me what went wrong with you and Ron. Not what was in the Prophet but what happened to your marriage?" They were sitting in the back listening to a jazz musician. Another silencing charm was put in place so they could talk freely.

"It fell apart before we were married. Ron didn't want me to go to University. He felt I should have been happy with my education from Hogwarts; he didn't understand my thirst for knowledge and need to do more with my life. I am Muggleborn and my parents always wanted me to go to Oxford. I wanted to experience University life and was excited about studying history and politics. I wanted to work at the ministry for the longest and thought about working with Muggle Affairs. I knew an education from one of the most prestigious schools in England would help. Ron was upset but said he would wait for me. I thought he did. There were so many opportunities for me to go out and spend time with friends but I didn't because I thought it would be disrespectful to Ron. We didn't see each other as much as he liked but he was trying out for the Chudely Cannons and made the team. I was happy for him and thought if he had a focus he would be more receptive to my school work. What it did was enable Ron to meet other woman and well he had a few indiscretions." She stopped to take a sip of her drink.

"You mean he cheated on you before you were married and you married him anyway?"

"Harry told me I was crazy, he and Ginny were the only ones that knew. I never told Molly or Arthur and the twins, well the twins would have killed him. I confronted him about it and he promised it would never happen again especially if I spent more time with him. That was when I commuted to school from an apartment we shared. I would apparate every day, it was difficult but I did it. When I graduated we married quickly because that was what everyone expected. It was ok for a while then things changed; I got the job working with Kingsley and started working with both Minister offices. I loved it, it was a job made for me. The Muggle Prime Minister is a good man, very understanding and he has a wonderful family. There were many times Ron and I would be invited to events but Ron refused to go, I guess he didn't know how to act with Muggles. Harry went with me a few times so I didn't have go alone. It wasn't the same; I wanted my husband with me. Anyway, the photo of him with that woman in the prophet was the last straw, it was reason enough for me to leave Ron, it didn't matter what anyone thought of me. I couldn't live like that anymore. I wanted a real marriage, a partnership. Ron was never a partner.

The whole time she was talking he was rubbing her back and playing with her hair. It felt so normal, so right. He was sweet and understanding and he was Snape. She laughed and he gave her a questioning glance. "Something funny Granger?"

"I'm here on a cruise to some of the most beautiful places on the Mediterranean with a man who called me an insufferable know-it –all too many times to count and he has his hands in my hair and making me feel the most incredible things in my …stomach. "

"Your stomach? Hmmm and yes you were an insufferable know-it-all always interrupting, helping Longbottom, and getting into trouble with the other two. You three almost got killed by a three headed dog, set my robes on fire, you were petrified, nearly attacked by a werewolf, created a clandestine group of students and called it the DA and countless other things I don't care to recall. When you three were away that seventh year and I was Headmaster playing two parts I worried everyday about the trouble you would get into and prayed Potter would be able to keep you safe. Ron was good for one thing and that was getting that sword with Harry. I prayed Harry would be able to defeat Voldermort and release me from that horror I was living. I didn't care what happened to me but I hoped Harry would be able to get the job done. I worried about you. Don't think I didn't notice how you blossomed from the perky little know-it-all into a very beautiful witch over night."

"Well Professor, I helped Neville because I didn't relish being the one who would be on the receiving end of a potion that would explode since you kept me paired with him most of the time. " When she saw the look on his face she realized something. "You did it on purpose, you paired me with him because you wanted me to help him, you knew Neville wasn't great at potions and you knew I couldn't help myself!"

"I liked not having an explosion in my class everyday Hermione, Longbottom was a menace with a cauldron. And yes I was protecting my students. I took my job very seriously."

"As for getting into trouble we were trying to fight an evil that none of yes really understood. We were so young Severus" she said this while playing with his tie.

"You set my robes on fire Hermione" he said this while leaning into kiss her on the neck. "Now you're setting something else on fire. "

She let out a nervous laugh, "your stomach?"

He closed in on her lips and said in that oh so seductive voice, "lower" and kissed her. Not the gentle kiss from earlier in the day but an honest to god I want you in my bed right now kiss. When he pulled away he looked at her face, She was flushed, her eyes were glazed over and her lips swollen.

"Hermione I'm not a young dashing prince ready to carry you off into the sunset, I'm 20 years older than you and lived a very, shall we say complicated life. I spent a good many years working hard to create a reputation as a snarky sarcastic professor and I won't even get into what I did as a Death Eater. But I will tell you that the last few years I have lived my life as a man bent on redemption. I did many horrible things working as a spy and I still have nightmares. I never had time for a relationship, taking only what I could get from one night stands. I have reached a point in my life where I want more. I want you; have wanted you ever since I saw you last spring at Harry's benefit. Do you think you could find a place in your heart for an old man like me?"

"Old? Severus your 43! Brad Pitt is 40 and there are many 20 year old women who would do anything to have him. Do you have any idea how you look right now. This afternoon when you took your shirt off the woman on deck couldn't take their eyes off of you. You have that mysterious sexy bad boy look. And yes I could definitely find a place in my heart for you. "She looked up at him and smiled, so I have one question for you Severus, my place or yours?"

"Hermione Granger did you just proposition me? And who is Brad Pitt?"

Hermione laughed , she couldn't help herself, he was so cute. She stood up. Took his hand and led him out of the lounge. They walked hand in hand until they got to her stateroom door.

"Hermione are you sure? What about birth con..."

"Got it covered Severus"

She unlocked the door and opened it dragging him in by his tie. He closed it with his foot and she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. "Very sure." She backed away and slipped off her shoes, then she slowly undid the tie to her dress, opening it and sliding it off her body, To say Severus liked what was underneath is an understatement. She had on an emerald green lace bra and panties. She started to undo her bra when he stopped her.

"No my dear that's my job"

"Well Severus I think you are a little overdressed for the occasion. Let's loosen that tie a little shall we." She undid his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt, removing the shirt and jacket at the same time. Severus kicked off his shoes and watched as Hermione lay back on the bed. He quickly followed her and soon he was leaning over her putting most of his weight on his forearms. He kissed her like he couldn't get enough. Drinking in her scent, her taste. He made a path from her lips, to her neck to the valley between her breasts, down her stomach to the band of her panties. He kissed her thighs, lingering to take in her scent again. Finally he made his way back up to her lips as he removed her bra. He stood there for a moment admiring her very full breasts before he tasted. His hands were everywhere, eventually settling on her panties again, and slowly removing them.

Hermione didn't lay there idle. She caressed his chest, ran her hands through his hair and made her way to the button on his pants opening and unzipping them. She pushed them down taking his boxers with them. With her feet she was able to get them off. Now they lie there skin to skin.

Severus made his way down her body again this time taking her to heights she never reached with anyone before. When she came down from her orgasm he made his way back to her mouth and kissed her allowing her to taste herself on his lips. He then raised himself on his hands again and positioned himself so he could fill her. He wasn't small so he knew he had to let her adjust to his size and girth.

"Oh my" was all she could say and he chuckled. They moved together in rhythm, each taking what the other was giving; it was like a dance, a slow sensual rumba. When they came together they held onto each other until they were both completely sated.

They made love two more times that night, once faster and more urgent and the last another dance. They fell asleep in each other's arms not wanting to let go.

Hermione woke feeling sore in all the right places. She stretched before opening her eyes to find a very tousled and sexy Severus kissing her neck.

"Good morning" he said with that oh so sexy voice. "As much as I would love stay in bed with you all morning, we are docked in Provence and it's a beautiful day. Want to explore with me?"

Hermione took a quick glance out the window and sighed. It was beautiful. They were in Toulon, France. The harbor was filled with ships. She looked at the man leaning over her and was about to say something when she heard a rumbling. "Before we do anything I think we need to get you fed" she laughed.

Showering together was not an option. He was too big and the shower stalls were too small. They dressed in their respective rooms leaving the connecting doors open. Finally Severus grabbed his guide book, her hand and they went in search of breakfast. They decided not to go on a tour but just see where their feet would take them. They took a cable car to Mont Faron and took pictures from a Muggle camera that Hermione insisted she could have developed into wizarding photographs. They then went to see the two memorials commemorating the allied capture of Toulon during World War II.

Hermione told Severus her grandfather was a mere 17 and was part of the Normandy invasion.

"Well war heroes run in your family then" he said putting his arms around her.

They decided to have lunch in one of the sidewalk cafes and just enjoy the day. Finally they made their way back to the ship and relaxed before getting ready for dinner.

Since it was a formal night they were both dressed in their finest. Hermione wore her black very sexy dress and Severus wore a Muggle black suit and black tie. They posed for the customary picture and Hermione asked a waiter to take their picture with her camera. Later that night after dancing and a little gambling, they went back and decided it was time to christen his bed. Their lovemaking was intense and erotic. They were so in tuned with each other's bodies and knew what pleased the other. Hermione thought she finally knew what heaven was.

The next few days took them to Pisa, Italy where they saw the great leaning tower, and of course took that corny photograph everyone takes in front of it. One day after they were in Rome and decided with the limited time they had there (one day) that they would have to see one place and that would St Peters Basilica and the Sistine Chapel.

They stood there, this powerful witch and wizard and marveled at the famed ceiling. It amazed them that one man, one mortal non magical man could create such a beautiful and powerful visage. Hermione could not get over the look of awe Severus had as he took in the most famous ceiling in the world.

A short trip to Trevi fountain followed where Hermione of course had to toss three coins in the fountain over her left shoulder by her right hand. When seeing the look of confusion on his face she told him about the legends of tossing the coin in the fountain to ensure returning to Rome. The current legend tells you to toss the coins in with your right hand over your left shoulder. He still looked confused but shrugged his shoulders and said if you wanted to return just do it.

The next day brought them to Naples. They took a trip to Pompeii and a boat trip to Capri. They had lunch in Naples of course and Hermione insisted on having pizza since that was where it was invented.

The next day found them cruising to Venice, they spent a lazy few hours in bed in the morning and then a few more hours enjoying the sun and the pool. She took a good look at Severus and noticed how much better he looked with the slight tan he had. It was amazing what a few hours in the sun could do.

Venice was spectacular and the gondola ride was one she would never forget , as was Croatia and Corfu. The last two days were spent cruising back to Barcelona and eventually back to England. Hermione had the best holiday she had ever had and she wasn't ready for it to end. She wasn't ready for any of it to end. She knew she was falling in love but she was afraid to say it. She wasn't sure he wanted the same thing, a partner, a lover, and a friend, someone to share her life with. He had lived such a solitary life she wasn't sure if he could be that for her.

Severus was wondering when he should tell her he loved her. Was she ready for this step. He had no intention of letting this relationship end. He wanted her in his life.

The last night they were in the middle of a very intense session of lovemaking when a slight movement on her part sent him over the edge and before he could help himself he yelled, "I love you."

Her reaction was not what he expected. She was laughing, laughing! And then she was crying and before he could ask her she said, "Oh Severus I love you too" as waves of ecstasy and passion took over.

Later on they lay there talking about where they both wanted the relationship to go. They talked about their hopes and dreams. They made love again and looked forward to what the future had in store for them.

A few days later Hermione was invited to Harry and Ginny's for dinner. They wanted to know all about her trip. She said nothing about meeting Severus on board and neither did he. They wanted Ginny to squirm. Severus was invited as well.

They tried, they really tried to look angry but neither of them could pull it off, probably because they were so happy. Ginny didn't squirm much and didn't have to ask any questions when she saw the kiss Severus and Hermione shared when they thought no one was looking.

Harry looked at Hermione and said in a very innocent tone "So I guess I'm getting a hug not a hex."

"Definitely a hug Harry, definitely a hug."

A year later and Hermione was reading the latest Southern Vampire novel while Severus was playing around on the laptop he bought. He was amazed by the Muggle technology she introduced him to. He couldn't get enough of the internet and the research that could get done in such a short time. Hermione jumped when he said, "You're out of your mind woman."

"Severus what are you talking about?" she looked up and saw a picture of a very handsome 41 year old Brad Pitt.

"You compared me to him. Of course 20 year olds would throw themselves at him, look at him. I don't come anywhere close to that."

Placing her book aside she took the laptop away and straddled his lap. "No dear husband you are much better than him. Your mine" and she proceeded to show her husband how attractive she found him.


	2. Enchanted Werewolf

Enchanted Werewolf

Hermione Granger Snape loved her life, she loved her job and most of all she loved and adored and admired her husband. Tonight when she looked at him in his tuxedo she wanted to forget about the banquet they were going to and stay at home to have her way with him. There weren't many men who could rival her husband in a tuxedo, Remus was one and so was Sirius. And they would both be there tonight as well. Hermione wanted to make sure the women at this party knew the tall dangerous looking one was hers. Remus and Sirius were on their own.

Sirius came back from beyond the veil right before the final battle. He was there to watch Voldermort vanquished. He was there when Harry revealed Severus' memories and innocence and he was the first one to shake Severus' hand when he was fully pardoned. It seemed the old adversaries buried the hatchet.

Remus survived the war and so did Tonks. Unfortunately their marriage didn't. Despite what she said Tonks was uncomfortable with Remus' lycanthropy. She hated his alter ego Moony and would stay away from Remus a whole week before the full moon. Remus was sweet and kind, Moony was well Moony was a wolf, a predator.

Tonight they were all going to a banquet in honor of the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shackle bolt. Since the end of the war 6 years before Kingsley rebuilt the Ministry with the help of those who fought by his side, the Order of The Phoenix. Hermione, Severus, Sirius, Remus and Harry all worked at the Ministry now.

The changes that were made at the Ministry were huge. The Wizengamot was dismantled and something similar to the Muggle Parliament was put in place. A seat on the Magical Parliament had to be earned not inherited. Rights of magical creatures were amended and Remus headed that department. Sirius was a member of the Parliament and worked with Harry in the Auror department, Harry was the head of that department. Severus worked in the potions area looking for cures to some of the world's most deadly diseases and curses. Finally Hermione was the liaison between both worlds. She worked closely with Kingsley and the Muggle Prime Minister. There was actually a department at the Muggle Ministers office that dealt solely with the magical world. Both ministers did not want see to things get out of control the way they did when the war was in full swing. If the wizarding world was fighting a dark menace the Muggle world wanted to know about it and they wanted to assist in any way they could.

As a matter of fact the Muggle Prime Minister would be there tonight to honor Kingsley. A true friendship had formed between the two men. His entire Magical Liaison Office will be there as well. Hermione was looking forward to seeing her friends again even though they were recently at Sam's last weekend. Sam was her counterpart in the Muggles ministry. Unlike Ron, Severus went to all the gatherings with her Muggle friends. He had no problem socializing with the Muggles. They were as far as he was concerned his intellectual equal. They weren't magical but they had done and seen some remarkable things.

"Ready love?" Severus asked leaning down to kiss his wife. She was stunning tonight in a strapless midnight blue gown that was hugging her curves. The only adornment was a simple diamond pendant.

"Hmm I guess so, as long as you promise I can come home and ravish you afterwards. It should be against the law for a man to look this good in a tuxedo." She winked at her husband and walked out the door. All he could do was shake his head and follow her. Thanking Ginny everyday for setting them up on that cruise.

The banquet hall was adorned in white and gold. The chandeliers sparkled and the décor was elegant and sophisticated. They quickly found their table and Hermione was greeted by Ginny and Kingsleys wife Adrian. Looking over Hermione could only admire the three gorgeous men who were standing together greeting Severus. Harry, Sirius and Remus would take any women's breath away, now with Severus next to them they were certainly a vision.

"Ginny have you ever seen a vision so perfect?"

"Good lord they are a sight to see and by the looks of some of the other women here we better go stake a claim on our husbands." The two women went to their husbands sides and Remus and Sirius greeted Hermione.

Sirius gave Hermione one of his appraising looks and told her she was absolutely gorgeous. At that point Severus put his hand on Sirius' shoulder and said, "Hands off my wife mutt. Go find your own." They both laughed and Remus went to hug Hermione. He stood back and looked at her.

"Hermione?" he gave her a questioning look and she nodded.

"Well congratulations!" He hugged her again and shook Severus' hand. The rest of the group looked from one to the other wondering what they were talking about.

Finally Severus said, "We are expecting our first child. We knew once Remus saw Hermione or touched her he would know."

It was part of the lycanthropy. Remus could tell when a woman was expecting, it was one of his enhanced senses, and he could hear the baby's heartbeat.

There were congratulations all around and Kingsley and his wife came over to find out what was so exciting.

"Hermione the Prime Ministers here, come and say hello to his wife. " Kingsley escorted Hermione over to England's leader.

"Ha I never thought I would see the day Snape was a father. God help the child if it's a girl he'll have her locked up until she's 30." Sirius teased.

"Not 30, 21 maybe. Have to keep her away from the likes of you. Get married already so our women are safe. Maybe Ginny could set up a cruise for you." He said giving her a wink and she giggled.

Remus wasn't even paying attention to the friendly banter. His attention was on a woman who had just entered the ballroom. She was simply perfect. Her chestnut hair was chin length, she was a petite woman, 5"3' maybe with beautiful soft features. Her dress was simple, black, square neck showing a little cleavage, the straps were holding up the dress on a very curvy figure. She was beautiful, but when she smiled she was enchanting.

"Who is that glorious woman; I don't remember ever seeing her around the Ministry."

The other men looked at who he was talking about and Severus answered his question, "Samantha Casey. You wouldn't see her around the Ministry, she works for the Prime Minister's office, she is Hermione's counterpart."

"That's Sam? I always thought Sam was a man. "

"That my dear Godson is no man" added an appreciative Sirius.

"Saw her first Padfoot, find your own. Severus please tell me she's not married."

Severus couldn't help himself, he laughed. He knew when they saw Sam they would be smitten. He also knew Hermione would kill them if they had any impure thoughts of her good friend. Sam had a tough year and was finally coming back into the world after a very ugly divorce. She and Hermione became good friends after sharing similar experiences.

"Gentlemen she is newly single and a very special woman and my wife would kill you if either of you stepped out of line. So would I as a matter fact" he gave them a sidelong glance and then saw what walked in after Sam. "What the hell is he doing here?" he said more to himself then his companions.

"Who, the bloke with the blonde?" asked Harry.

"That would be the one. That fool is her ex- husband and the woman with him the reason for the divorce. He works in the liaison office as well. I didn't think the Prime Minister would have invited him knowing Sam would be here." Severus caught Hermione's eye, she was talking to Sam and some of the other office members, and he nodded to the door where Mark Anders was standing. Hermione nearly choked, she then quietly made her way to the Prime minister and asked him where Anders was seated. The Prime minister was taken aback when he saw Anders. Severus noted the quiet conversation going on between his wife and the Minister now joined by Kingsley. It seemed an agreement was made and he saw Hermione walk back over to Sam and lead over to where they were standing. This was one moment when Severus wished he had a camera. The look on Remus and Sirius' faces were priceless.

"First Sirius, I saw her first. " Sirius looked at his friend and saw a look he hadn't seen in Remus face for a long time.

"I concede Moony. "

Hermione introduced Sam to her friends.

Sam shook hands with all of them and when she shook Harry's hand she said, "It is an honor to shake the hand of the famous Harry Potter. Hermione and Severus have told me wonderful things about you."

Hermione was shocked to see Sirius actually behaving himself. He was the perfect gentlemen, not the flirt he always seemed to be around beautiful woman. She sent a questioning glance to Severus and he nodded towards Remus who was flirting! Remus was flirting! Quiet, sensitive Remus had that marauder grin on his face.

"Gentlemen Samantha will be sitting with us at our table this evening, there seems to be a slight problem at the Prime Ministers table." She said looking over at Sam's ex and his offensive date.

"What Hermione is saying is that my ex-husband and his new wife will be sitting with the Minister and to save me from a horror of an evening Hermione arranged for me to sit with all of you. I hope you don't mind sharing your table with a mere Muggle." She smiled when she said this and Remus was taken again by that smile.

"How did he end up here?" Severus asked.

"A new assistant in the office put together our table and didn't know of my previous relationship with Mark. It was an honest mistake."

"Well we will be delighted to have you sit with us this evening Samantha." Remus said.

"Sam, I've been Sam since I was 5. " And again she smiled.

They sat at their table, Hermione, Severus, Ginny, Harry, Remus, Sirius, Kingsley, Adrian and Sam. Sam found herself sitting next to Hermione and the sandy haired Remus Lupin. She knew from what Hermione had told her that Remus was a werewolf. And a very sexy gorgeous werewolf he was. Actually when you looked around the table all the men were gorgeous. Tonight could have been a disaster, when she saw Mark she was ready to make an excuse and leave. She was not about to sit down at the same table with him and his wife. She still seethed when she remembered the day she came home early from work on his birthday to make him a special dinner and found the two of them in bed together. Her bed! To say Mark was shocked is an understatement. Sam looked at him in disgust, turned around and walked out. She got in her car and drove to a mall bought a change of clothes and spent the night in a hotel. The next day she went home and waited for Mark to leave. She had called him and told him to meet her at a restaurant across the city so they could talk. She had asked Hermione to meet her at the house. What she had to do she had to do quickly so Hermione helped her pack her belongings, leaving only the furniture and left.

The divorce was ugly. He stated she deserted him. She said he deserted the marriage when he, and this is where it was almost comical, dipped his stick in the wrong place.

Sam looked up when she saw a group of people approach the table; most of them were redheads. She shook the hand of Arthur Weasley who she remembered from a few meetings with the office of Muggle Artifacts, his wife Molly was a very pleasant women. She was also introduced to their twin sons Fred and George, their wives and one Ron Weasley and his date. Sam remembered this was Hermione's ex husband. He barely glanced at Hermione and Severus and Sam had to smile when Severus put a protective arm around his wife. The Weasley family found their table and sat down.

"Well that was awkward. My mother didn't tell me Ron would be here. Sorry Hermione."

"Why? We will run into each other some other time, it's really ok Ginny. I'm glad to see he has moved on, she doesn't look like the ahh usual groupie. I hope it works out for him."

The dinner of course was superb; they all fell into an easy conversation. Sam found herself laughing at the stories Sirius told about the times they had in school, his only regret was not learning to get along with some people from the other houses they were sorted into and playing too many pranks.

The band was wonderful; they played music from both worlds. Kingsley was a huge fan of Muggle music and Frank Sinatra was one of his favorites.

Hermione and Severus got up to dance, they made a handsome couple. Remus turned to Sam and asked her to dance and she accepted. The song was Summer Wind and Remus took Sam in his arms and they glided along the floor.

"What is it you do for the Ministry Remus?" Sam asked

"I head the Department of Magical Creatures Rights. We make sure other supernatural creatures are treated fairly. "

"And what types of creatures do you work with? I have heard of a few, hippogriffs, house elves, unicorns, centaurs, are there any creatures that are close to your heart." She knew he was a werewolf; she wanted him to know that. Hermione spoke of her friends often and Remus was someone Hermione respected and admired. Sam didn't know why she wanted him to know. Ok well if she was being honest with herself she was attracted to him. Both he and Sirius were handsome but she found herself drawn to Lupin.

"You know don't you?" he said afraid she would run away.

"Hermione talks about all her friends and how much she admires them. Harry is her best friend, he does nothing wrong in her eyes, Sirius she describes as a devastatingly handsome 44 year old playboy/animagus . And Remus is an intelligent, gentle, kind, sincere man who happens to be gorgeous and a werewolf.

"And you're still dancing with me? Hermione said I was gorgeous?"

"Actually she said handsome, I decided gorgeous would be a better description." She smiled that smile at Remus and he could only blink. "Why would I stop dancing the music didn't stop?"

"Not many women in our world feel comfortable being in a werewolf's arms. My ex-wife didn't certain times of the month."

"You mean around the full moon. Does your personality change much?"

Remus didn't know why he was telling her this but he wanted to get to know her better and he figured he may as well lay it all out right there on the dance floor before he asked her on a date. "During the week before the full moon I get a little more aggressive, not violent just more aggressive, especially in the uhhh…"

"Bedroom? But not violent?"

"No Moony isn't violent until I change but there's a potion I take that helps and I usually go somewhere alone for the change.

"Does it hurt? The change," she was genuinely interested. By this time the song changed and they remained on the dance floor.

"Yes it does. " He didn't want to go into detail about his affliction.

"You must be very strong to be able to endure such pain. " Remus looked away. Sam took her hand turned his face to look at her. She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "We all have issues Remus, you just have a furry little problem. You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are, it made you the man you are. Hermione tells me you have a son."

Remus was still recovering from her lips on his, "Yes, uh Teddy, he's 6 and he's a great kid." He liked her, not because she was beautiful but because she was so honest and accepting. He wanted to see her again.

"Sam I know we just met and I do have this furry little problem as you call it but would you go out with me sometime. I would like to take you to dinner."

"I thought you'd never ask." Again that smile. The dance was over and the music picked up, not his kind of dancing so they made their way to the table. Sam, Hermione and Ginny excused themselves and went to the ladies room.

"I will never understand that, why do they do that, go to the restroom together." Harry asked.

"To talk about us," was Severus' answer. He looked at Remus, "well you were on the dance floor for a while and things looked cozy, anything you want to share."

"I asked if she would want to go on a date and she said yes. And before you say anything she knows."

"You told her you were a werewolf?" Sirius was stunned. His friend's greatest fear was rejection when people found out about his lycanthropy.

"She knew about; let's see how did she put it, my furry little problem. Apparently Hermione told her all about it." He looked at Severus.

"Hermione and Sam bonded after Sam found her husband with who is now his wife in their bed. She knew Hermione would understand what she was feeling. Sam has to understand our world for her job so Hermione would have to talk about our political issues and werewolf laws are important. I know my wife made it sound like you are equivalent to a puppy when you change. Which you were when you took the potion; now with the advances in Wolfsbane you don't even make a physical change."

"He cheated on that goddess with that blonde. The man must be an idiot. He and Ron must be cut from the same cloth." Sirius was shocked.

"Probably the same issue too, he probably wanted a subservient wife who catered to his every whim. That isn't Hermione and I don't think it is Sam." Severus added.

"Hermione doesn't cater to your every whim Severus? Our Hermione? Nooo really. Severus Snape has met his match."

"Listen you mangy mutt I look forward to the day you find that one person who makes life worth breathing. Just to watch you fumble around to make sure her every whim is fulfilled. "

"Never happen Severus, I'm not the settling down kind."

"We'll see" and Severus , Harry and Remus laughed.

The rest of the night went well and Remus asked Sam if he could escort her home. She had come in a taxi and was going to take one home. She accepted Remus' offer and he asked her if she ever apparated with a witch or wizard before. She said once with Hermione. It was an odd feeling but she was ok with it. He asked her for her address and he pulled her close into his arms. Perhaps a little closer than necessary but hey he was part wolf right.

Sam was really enjoying being in his arms. God this man was handsome and she could tell his body was all muscle. He was tall and solid; there wasn't an ounce of fat on him. Her ex was handsome and fit but nothing like this. And she never felt this worked up in Marks arms. They had apparated in an alley next to her building. He took the elevator ride up with her and stopped outside her door. She thanked him for taking her home and when he was going to leave she put her arm on his neck and pulled his face toward hers. Their lips met in a sweet sensual kiss, she initiated it and he deepened it. It was minutes before he pulled away.

"If I don't leave now the wolf might take over. Can I get your number from Hermione? I know how to use a phone, I have a mobile. "

"Absolutely, I'll be waiting for your call." She gave him one more kiss and then went into her flat. She thought she heard a growl when she closed the door behind her.

12 Grimmauld Place was a busy place on Sunday mornings. Members of the Order would meet for brunch. It was a way to stay connected to each other. These people had been through so much together, they fought side by side to rid the magical world as well as the Muggle world from a psychopath.

The group that gathered today was of course Remus and Sirius since they lived there, Severus, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and their kids and Teddy. Molly and Arthur didn't come today; Ron was home for the week before he went on a road trip. They didn't want to bring him there and make everyone else uncomfortable.

The conversation centered around the banquet last night and Remus knew they were all waiting in anticipation for him to spill some information about taking Sam home. Remus had enough of Sirius' interrogation last night when he got home. His best friend wanted details, when Remus wouldn't tell him he begged.

"Did you at least kiss her you dolt. She is bloody gorgeous."

"I will not talk to you about my personal life and yes as a matter of fact I kissed her and she kissed me and it was bloody spectacular. Now if you don't mind I'm tired and I'm going to sleep." He walked up the stairs to his room and slammed his door.

"About bloody time mate. It's time for you to enjoy life again." Sirius said with a crooked grin.

This morning Remus was trying to get Hermione alone so he could ask her for Sam's number. It seemed anytime he would see her by herself someone would walk up to them. Noticing that Remus seemed agitated Hermione sought him out and asked him if anything was wrong.

"Sam said you would give me her number. I really don't want the rest of them to know, especially Sirius. He's driving me crazy with his questions. The man needs a life."

Hermione chuckled, "I'll write it down for you, but Remus, Sam is a good friend. She's been through a lot this last year, I know you're a wonderful man but I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't give you the don't hurt her I'll kill you speech."

"Hermione I like her. A lot. I can't make promises but I will do my best not to hurt her."

"Good, tomorrow I'll give her the "don't hurt him or I'll kill you speech." She laughed

After brunch they all went in the backyard and watched the kids play.

Sirius couldn't help himself, "Well, are you going to call her? What's taking you so long, I saw Hermione give you a slip of paper and I know it was her number. Go call her!"

"Back off Pads." Remus growled.

"Remus I haven't seen you this interested in a woman since, well since your divorce. You know you want to call her, go ahead."

"Go ahead Remus we'll watch Teddy, Sev needs the practice." Hermione looked at her husband and grinned. He gave her one of those Professor Snape scowls and she broke into giggles. Harry and Ginny looked over from where they were playing with the kids to see what was so funny.

No one saw Remus get up and leave.

He was in his room and paced. He couldn't believe he was acting like a teenager. He was a man, he'd been married. She's interested, so why was he nervous.

_Because you like her mate. And she's really hot too._

Moony

_Go ahead call her; we need to have some fun. It's been a while._

Remus picked up his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello," he heard her voice.

"Uh Hello Sam?"

"Hi Remus, how are you today?" She knew it was him, she loved his voice.

"Good, had a nice brunch with the gang, my son is here. How are you?"

"Good, spending a lazy day in my PJ's and catching up on some reading." And thinking about your kisses.

"Sam are you free Friday night? I would like to take you to dinner." Please say yes.

"Yes and I would love to." Dam why did I just sound so excited.

He laughed, "God I feel like a teenager, sorry. I just like you and want to spend time with you."

"I like you to, and I know what you mean, I haven't dated in a while. I'm looking forward to our dinner. What time should I expect you?" She sounded more relaxed.

He told her he would pick her up at seven on Friday and asked her what kind of food she likes. "Surprise me "she said which got Moony all excited. They said goodbye, both of them hanging up smiling.

Remus made his way back to the patio where everyone was sitting chatting. They knew by the look on his face he had a successful conversation.

"Well are you going to tell us ? What did she say?" This came from Ginny.

"Not you too."

"Well?"

"She said yes, we have a date Friday night. Anybody know a good restaurant? Something quiet and elegant?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. They were thrilled for their friend. They gave a few suggestions and Remus said he would pick one and call to make reservations.

Monday morning Hermione was working in her office when she saw Sam pass by. She couldn't help herself. She called out to her and Sam went in the office and took a seat.

"Well? Did you and Remus make a date?' Hermione asked. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"You know dam well we did. I know you were there yesterday. Hermione I have never been this comfortable with a man before. He's so gorgeous and sexy but you forget about that when you talk to him. He's so easy to get along with. I kissed him! We weren't even on a date and I kissed him. The girl who waited until her wedding night to have sex initiated a kiss. "

Hermione laughed, "Sam he's sweet, handsome, sexy and just a little dangerous. Why wouldn't you kiss him?" She continued, "I gave him the "Don't hurt her or I'll kill you speech" "

"I'm a big girl Hermione, a ripe old 32. No one can hurt me the way Mark did. I think I'm going to enjoy Remus very much. "

"Well then let me give you the "don't hurt him or I'll kill you speech". Sam He has had a difficult life. He was bitten when he was very young and ostracized from society. When he was a student he had three friends who helped him deal with his lycanthropy. One friend was killed by Voldermort, one betrayed his friends, and the other went to prison for something he didn't do. Then finally he meets a woman who says she can handle his problem and when things are a little tough she walks away into someone else's arms. I look at him now and I see a man who is gentle, kind, intelligent, passionate and all together a great guy. He is a wonderful father and a great friend. Yesterday I saw a man who acted like a seventeen year old kid, anxious about asking you on a date. He likes you, I love you both your very dear friends. So I guess what I'm asking is do you think you can handle his, furry little problem?"

"I don't think Remus would hurt anyone, and he said he takes a potion that keeps him safe. He did say he gets rough around the full moon, um you know in bed. How rough?" She asked, her face turning a bright pink

Hermione laughed, " Not that I know firsthand but I don't think he is violent, I know Moony is more demanding, at least that was what Tonks said. I think it's more of an urgent need for release. Moony is the wolf, he's more aggressive and takes what he wants. Moony is intense."

Sam shivered, "Ok now I don't know how to get through the day." She laughed, "It must be like sleeping with two different men."

The next few days went by too slowly for Sam's liking. She was filled with anticipation. Remus called her again Monday night just to say hello and they talked on the phone for nearly an hour. They talked again on Tuesday and the pattern continued until it was finally Friday and she stood in front of her closet contemplating what she was going to wear.

She looked at her clothes in the closet. She didn't want to wear black again so passed by that dress. She wasn't sure how fancy the restaurant was so she decided it would have to be something simple and elegant. Her blue silk was pretty but too dressy. She wasn't in a pink kind of mood; she kept looking through her clothes and saw it. The red dress she bought on a whim last month. It was a knee length one shoulder jersey dress. It wasn't too fitted; the skirt flowed nicely when she walked. It was summer so no stockings were needed. She found a pair of red strappy sandals she had bought to go with it. When she looked in the mirror she felt like little red riding hood going to meet her wolf.

Seven came around and the bell rang, right on time. Sam answered the door and saw the very handsome marauder waiting patiently. She watched as his eyes took in her outfit. What he said next made her laugh. "You look like Little Red Riding Hood. I like red." Then he leaned in and kissed her, first tenderly and then more intense. "Shall we go" He said rather huskily."

He took her to a French restaurant in Muggle London. He had used his car to take her; he didn't want to chance apparating. He had learned to drive when he was 17; he was just as fascinated by cars as Arthur Weasley, although he didn't charm his to fly. Since he was working for the Ministry money was no longer a problem and he bought what he liked, a BMW in silver of course.

Dinner was wonderful. The conversation flowed easily; they each talked about their respective jobs and the people in their lives. They found that both of them had very little blood family left. Sam's mother died about 8 years ago and her father, who was still young at 58, was a Professor at a prestigious university in the United States. Remus was curious and asked her what he taught.

"Civil Engineering, he is the department head. He worked for years in the private sector and then after my mother died he needed a change from the corporate world so he accepted a position in a school in the states. He lives in Cambridge, Massachusetts."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Harvard?"

"No heaven forbid he would choke, no he's at MIT. He did his graduate work there after going to Oxford here. "

"Does he like living there? It must be hard leaving England even though it's the states."

She laughed, "Remus my father is American, and he was born in New York. He met my mother at school at Oxford and they married after they graduated. They lived in the States until I was born and then moved back here when my father took a position with a large Engineering firm. I have dual citizenship."

"I assumed you were British, you do sound like us you know."

She shrugged, "I've lived here since I'm 3 so I don't know how else to speak. "

"He must be lonely then."

"He has a very active social life, my father is very handsome. He stays busy." She winked at him and found himself wanting to growl.

When they finally made their way to the car they were much more comfortable with each other. They made it to the car and Remus turned her to face him and kissed her once again. The tender kiss changed into something more demanding, his hands made their way up to her hair cradling the back of her head. There was a promise in the kiss, a promise of passion. He pulled her closer and she moaned when she felt what was happening to his body. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, they were filled with want and need, "I think my place would be more appropriate a setting to continue this. Take me home Remus."

He didn't need to be told twice. He thanked God he picked a restaurant not too far from her flat. He praised god that she lived in a building with a parking lot. He cursed god when she was fumbling with her keys. The last could have been because he was kissing her on the neck from behind distracting her with his hands at her waist.

Once inside he was calmer. He took her in his arms again and made love to her mouth. She dropped her purse and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He lifted her up and carried her to the doorway he assumed was the bedroom, glancing at her for permission. She nodded and he walked her to the bed where he put her feet back on the floor. She began to unbutton his shirt and he froze. Scars! He had to tell her about his scars.

"Sam, you should know my body is badly scarred from the transformations. It's not a pretty sight. I don't want you to turn away in…" she put a finger on his lips and stopped him from talking.

She started on the buttons again and parted his shirt, he cringed as she traced his scars, then she took her lips and began kissing each scar, from his collarbone down his broad chest to his defined stomach. "You're beautiful ", she said."

He answered by covering her mouth again , finding the zipper on the back of her dress and letting the dress fall off her shoulders. He stood there staring at the beautiful woman standing before him. Pleased her lingerie matched her dress. She stood before him in a red lace strapless bra and matching panties. Remus didn't want to act like a randy school boy but he was slowly losing control. His control was tested even more when she pushed his shirt completely off his shoulders and then fingered the button on his slacks, slowly unzipping and pushing them down. He had on boxers and she could see how they were tented.

He hissed when her finger brushed against him and then picked her up and laid her on the bed. She kicked off her shoes as he undid her bra devouring each breast. His hands trailed down to her panties and he slid them off her. He gazed down at this incredible woman looking in her eyes. She pulled him into another kiss and helped him get rid of his boxers.

"Sam what about birth con…"

"Have that covered Remus." He relaxed.

They explored each other's bodies kissing and caressing, touching and feeling. Remus wanted to taste every inch of her. He brought her to orgasm with his mouth first, then slowly entered her and made love to her the first of many times that night.

Sam woke the next morning feeling thoroughly sated. When she looked at the sleeping man next to her she became aroused again. Shaking herself she decided to let him sleep a little longer. She quietly got up and grabbed the first piece of clothing she saw which happened to be his shirt. She put it on and breathed in Remus' scent. She took care of her personal needs and then went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Remus woke up in a strange bed. With a broad smile on his face he remembered last night, all of last night and what probably was very early that morning. He was disappointed Sam wasn't still in bed and hoped she didn't regret anything they did.

Finding his slacks he threw them on and went in search for the object of his affection. He found her in the kitchen wearing his shirt and making breakfast. He quietly went over to her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. He was rewarded with a sigh.

"Hmmm the shirt looks better on you." He didn't think there was anything sexier than a beautiful woman wearing nothing but his shirt. He put his hands on her thighs and pulled the shirt up to reveal her nicely rounded backside snaking his hands to her front. He was rewarded with another sigh.

"Remus you'll make me burn the pancakes. Let me turn this last one and then I'll give you my full attention. " She was rewarded with a soft growl.

She turned off the burner and turned to meet his lips. Then she pushed him into one of the kitchen chairs and straddled his hips. She began unbuttoning her shirt keeping eye contact with Remus, watching as his eyes began to smolder. When she was done she once again unbuttoned his slacks and released him, she was in control this morning and she going to show him how much she enjoyed his body.

It was afternoon when Remus left asking her if he could see her again that night. She told him she would make him dinner and suggested he bring a change of clothes.

The one thing Remus was dreading was walking through the front door of 12 Grimwauld Place. The idea of answering all of Sirius' questions or even trying to avoid them was daunting. He took a deep breath and opened the door. No sign of Sirius yet. Thank God. He wondered if could sneak into his room and emerge later in the day to pop over to Sam's without seeing the mutt. It was at that point that he heard voices coming from the kitchen. Loud voices.

"What do you mean you thought she was dead? What would make you think such a thing?" Sirius was yelling about someone being dead.

"The Dursleys told me she was killed in a car accident. I was a kid I didn't know any better. She must think I didn't care about her." Harry?

"Well obviously she's very much alive. I can't believe I forgot Lily had an aunt and uncle and cousin in America. What are you going to do about it?" Sirius was still yelling.

"They visited at least once a year in the summer for a week or two. I would spend time with them; those visits were the highlight of my year. She, they never contacted me after I was nine. No more letters, no calls, no visits. It was like they dropped off the face of the earth. Dursley probably told her I was dead. Come to think of it there was a big row after she called me on my ninth birthday. They always called for my birthday and Duds. Aunt Petunia was talking on the phone and then Uncle Vernon took it and started yelling at Cassie. That was probably the last time she ever called. She was really young too, maybe 20. It was right after her parents died.

Remus walked into the kitchen to see a very upset Harry sitting at the table holding his head. Sirius was standing over him arms folded. Ginny, Severus and Hermione were sitting at the table as well. On the table was a book open to show the inside cover.

"Well it's about time, we have an issue." Sirius looked at his friend for help.

"What?" Remus asked the group.

Severus answered, "Do you remember Lily had a cousin who would visit every summer from the states? She was quite a bit younger, her name was Cassandra, Lily called her Cassie. "

"Yes I remember meeting Cassie when we were over the Evans house. She was a little tomboy."

"She visited every summer. I remember when we got our letters she was there. Her parents were some kind of scientists, they traveled a great deal and Lily's parents took care of her when they were away. Petunia and Lily doted on her. She was there every summer until fifth year at least. After that I didn't see Lily anymore in the summer." Hermione put her hand on his arm knowing he was remembering a nasty fight he had with Lily.

"Hermione was reading this Muggle novel, and Severus saw the picture on the inside cover. He noticed the author's last name was Evans and took a better look, it said Cassandra Evans. He was curious so he read the biography and remembered Lily's baby cousin." It was Ginny who explained everything.

"I remembered Harry telling me Cassie died in a car accident. I had asked him about her, she was really a cute kid. So when I saw her name I was shocked."

"She was a cute kid. She was about 9 when we first met her, and a tough nine year old at that. I remember her trying to convince me and James that baseball was a much better game than Quidditch. She knew what we were, her parents did not keep much from her and her father and Lily's father were brothers. I remember when we were at Lily and James' wedding and she was the flower girl, 11 years old and annoyed she had to wear a dress. I liked that kid. I called her a little imp." Sirius was smiling.

Harry stood up from the table and grabbed his mobile.

"Harry what are you doing, who are you calling?" Ginny was concerned.

"Dudley, I want to know the truth. Excuse me." He walked out of the room to call his cousin. Harry and Dudley slowly became friends after the war. The young Dudley was a product of his parent's paranoia; the older Dudley accepted Harry and his differences and grew into a rather pleasant friend. He tried to convince Harry that Petunia was the way she was because she was afraid of Vernon. Harry never saw Vernon again but he did see Petunia and was slowly trying to understand all that transpired when he was younger. Petunia and Vernon divorced and she now lived with Dudley and his new wife.

While Harry was gone Sirius' attention returned to Remus. "Well? Have a good night ah and morning?"

Remus couldn't help himself he gave a rather wolfish grin and said, "Rather satisfying, and before you start Pads I won't give you details. And before you ask yes I am seeing her tonight again."

Hermione couldn't help herself she was thrilled for her two friends. Remus grabbed a cup of tea went to sit next to Severus looking up to see Harry walk back in.

"Petunia isn't there right now, she is out shopping. I'm heading over there to talk to her in person. Gin? "He took his wife's hand and they headed out to Muggle London. Sirius was following them out.

Severus nudged Remus and whispered, "Well?"

Remus glared but said with a grin, "Bloody amazing Sev, bloody amazing."

At dinner that night Remus told Sam the whole story. She couldn't believe someone could be that cruel, especially to a child. Harry had come back and told everyone Petunia admitted that Vernon told Cassie Harry was killed by the same person who killed his mother. Apparently Cassie wanted to know when they were going to tell Harry he was a wizard. Dursley went ballistic and told her to mind her own business. Cassie continued to send letters and call for two years until Vernon told her Harry was dead. Petunia didn't know until a few years later when Dudley had asked about his cousin Cassie and Vernon told him she was dead. Petunia was afraid of Vernon deserting her with two children so she went along with it. Now she didn't know how to fix it.

Remus and Sam cuddled on the sofa and watched a movie, and then they went to the bedroom and made love.

He decided to invite Sam to brunch the next day. He wanted to share his f_amily _with her. She accepted the invitation. Remus sent a patronus ahead to let them know she was joining them.

This morning Arthur and Molly Weasley joined them. Everyone greeted Remus and Sam warmly and Sam went to help the ladies while the men were discussing how to look for Cassie, because Harry and well Dudley wanted their cousin back.

Sam couldn't help hearing them. She asked Hermione if she had a laptop there. When she said no, Sam asked Remus if he could apparate to her flat and grab her laptop and case. She thought she could help them find Cassie.

Remus returned in minutes and everyone watched as Sam was able to access the internet using someone else's connection. It was a little sneaky but it was for a good cause. She did a search for Cassandra Evans and found her bio, a much more detailed biography than the one on the book jacket. Cassandra Evans had an early career in journalism before she started writing fiction. She wrote articles for one of the biggest newspapers in New York City. Sam also found the obituaries for Cassie's parents. She did another search and found that Cassandra Evans lived in New York City after being widowed two years ago. There was another story about her husband's death. He was killed in Afghanistan in 2002.

"You could approach her publisher and they may be able to help you find her, or at least let her know you're alive and looking for her." She suggested.

"Ginny I think I'm going to go to New York. I need to do this, this is important to me, is that alright with you."

"When do we leave? Mom can you watch the kids?" She turned to look at her mother.

"Of course I will."

Sirius looked a Sam and winked, "Sam can you watch Remus, I'm going with these two." Everyone laughed. "And before you argue, Cassie will be shocked to see you Harry but she knows me. It's going to be a real shock for her. What about Petunia?"

"She's too embarrassed; she is dealing with a lot right now. The divorce is still new to her. She has a lot of guilt."

"Well that's settled. We leave as soon as we can clear our schedules with Kingsley." Sirius went to floo call the Minister.

"Thanks Sam, we're not use to using technology as much as you are. It didn't even cross my mind to use the internet and I'm the most computer literate in the bunch." This was Hermione who spoke.

"Well I think it's time to eat don't you? Let's go out on the patio, it's a beautiful day." And they all followed Molly out each carrying a platter.

The rest of the week passed with Harry, Ginny and Sirius getting ready for their trip. They were finally ready to leave for New York the following Sunday, hoping to meet Cassie's editor on Monday. Remus spent the week between Grimmauld Place and his new girlfriends flat. Their relationship was moving along nicely. They had reached the "I want to be with you all the time stage."

It was a few days before the full moon and they lay in bed after a particularly vigorous romp. Remus was worried, he knew Moony had taken over and was more physical. He hoped this wouldn't scare her away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear as they spooned.

"For what Remus?" she asked turning to look at him.

"I know I was rough tonight. I'm sorry. I told you Moony was more adventurous." He was remembering pushing her against the wall and taking her over the desk in her bedroom.

She laughed, "You're apologizing for another night of mind blowing sex. Did you notice how many times I came? Moony was different, yes he was rougher, and for lack of a better word raunchier, but he didn't hurt me. It makes things more interesting don't you think?"

"Should I be jealous of Moony now?" He asked with a mock look of hurt.

"Not at all, Remus makes love to a woman; he worships her body and brings her to ecstasy every time. He's one hell of a sexy guy. Moony has sex, plain and simple. He wants to pleasure his partner but he seeks his own pleasure too. They are the best of two different lovers. I just hope you don't get bored with just one of me."

"Not a chance love, not a chance. I 'm falling for you Sam. I'm letting myself think about loving you. I know it's early in our relationship but I want you to know I would like there to be more for us, a possible future. I know you've been hurt before and I want you to know I would never intentionally hurt you. Do you think we could have a future?" He didn't want to say he loved her yet, he wanted to be sure she was feeling the same way.

Sam looked at his beautiful eyes, she saw love there, she saw compassion, and she saw a friend, a lover, a confidant, a future.

Turning in his arms she said, "Yes Remus I see a future."


	3. Hello Again

Hello Again

Ginny Weasley Potter had never been to the United States. She stared in awe at the tall majestic buildings, the amount of people walking on the street, the traffic, and the billboards. Times Square was a sight to see. Harry has been to New York before and so had Sirius, but in his case it was when he was 19 and things changed a great deal.

They were here to find Harry's cousin Cassie. Years ago Vernon Dursley told Harry and Dudley their older cousin from America died. He also told Cassie that Harry died and his family wanted nothing to do with her. It was Vernon's way of trying to keep Harry from knowing he was a wizard, Cassie knew and wanted the Dursleys to tell Harry so he was prepared when he received his letter.

They were staying at Trump International. The hotel was exquisite; Sirius had a two bedroom suite reserved for them. Harry felt it was too extravagant but Sirius insisted it was his money and his treat. The view was magnificent; you could feel the power in this city. Cassie's publisher had an office not far from the hotel. Sirius reasoned that was why he chose this particular hotel. They could walk to the publisher's office and take in the sights. They settled into the hotel, freshened up and had lunch before making their way to their appointment. If it wasn't for Sam Casey and Hermione's friendship with the Muggle Prime Minister, this meeting would have been much harder to obtain. He was able to contact the UK branch of the publishing house and ask for an appointment with Cassandra Evans's publisher, stating that there were questions about her family in England. He sent a letter to the publisher via express mail that explained a small bit of the story, excluding the fact that the people meeting with him were wizards and also asked that Ms. Evans not be present for the first meeting. They did not want to shock the woman.

Harry, Ginny and Sirius walked into a very posh office. Sirius looked at the collection of book covers that represented the artwork throughout the office. Cassandra Evans wrote romances, apparently very steamy romances. Mr. Franklin Morris was Cassie's publisher, his assistant a very efficient young man that reminded Harry and Ginny of her brother Percy offered them refreshments. They weren't made to wait too long and the Percy look alike escorted them into Mr. Morris's office.

Franklin Morris was a man in his late fifties, maybe early sixties. He was tall and attractive, his hair was salt and pepper and his eyes a very vivid blue. He motioned them to a seat and began discussing the situation.

"I know we were going to leave Cassie out of this first meeting but I have to tell you she will be here in about an hour." He held up his hand. "Please, I have a personal emergency myself that I must attend to immediately after this meeting. It only came to my attention this morning and I have to make a 6:00 flight to LA. Anyway I asked Cassie to be here at three so that gives you approximately a half an hour before she arrives."

"What reason did you give her for the meeting?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, Cassie has been my client for more than ten years. She wrote her first book when she was 24 and hasn't stopped. I told her I had an emergency and needed to go over a few things with her before leaving. This is a very exciting time for your cousin; a producer from Hollywood is turning one of her novels into a movie. She is also starting a new series of regency era novels. We frequently meet to discuss her work and career. We are also friends."

Ginny asked Mr. Morris how he thought Cassie would react to this news.

"She will be shocked of course but Cassie will be thrilled. She has talked about you many times Mr. Potter, always wondering what could have happened if her parents insisted that you live with them. Apparently they felt you were being mistreated and tried to gain custody of you when you were a small child. She regretted not being more involved after her parents died but there was only so much she could do, she was only 20 and was still in college."

Harry had no idea Cassie's parents tried to gain custody of him. He knew that Vernon Dursley would have jumped at that offer but he also knew there was a reason he had to live with the Dursleys until he was 17. As long as he lived with his aunt he was protected from Voldermort.

At approximately 2:30 Mr. Morris's assistant announced that Ms Evans had arrived. He excused himself and went to the outer office to try and prepare her.

Cassie Evans was a beautiful woman. She was of medium height with long light brown hair that reached past her shoulders. She had her hair pulled into a very chic pony tail that tied at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a cream colored sheath dress with matching jacket and pumps. She was a very well put together woman who fit in very nicely in this cosmopolitan city.

"Frank how is Carolyn? I'm so sorry." She greeted her publisher by taking both his hands and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"The doctors say she will be fine but in a lot of pain, she was very lucky to get out of the car alive. We're leaving for the airport soon but I needed you to come here. There is something I need to tell you Cassie. Please sit for a minute." He motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs in the outer office which surprised her; they always sat in his office. Something was wrong.

"Cassie I received a letter not too long ago from the prime minister in England. He was looking for you concerning a family member of yours. Apparently you thought this family member was dead and he thought you were dead. It's not true."

She looked at Frank trying to absorb what he said. She whispered, "Harry" and looked at her publisher.

"Come into my office Cass." He led her into his office and Cassie saw two grown men and a very pretty young woman. The younger man looked at her and she knew who he was instantly, he looked just like his father.

"Harry?" She asked and when he nodded her face broke out in a grin. She walked over to him and put her hands on each side of his face. Tears flowing she hugged her cousin for the first time in what had to be 15 years. She hugged him and looked at him again. "You look like so much like your dad, but you have Lily's eyes."

"Apparently your eyes too," he laughed.

"Well actually if we are getting technical, Grandfathers eyes. Grandmothers eyes were chocolate brown." She grinned, "Harry I have so many questions, I want to know about your life and what led you here."

"We're here for a week we have plenty of time, let me introduce you to my wife. Cassie this is Ginny, we've been married for 5 years, and we have two boys."

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you Ginny and would love to meet your children." Ginny whose tears were flowing also hugged Cassie and welcomed her to the family. It was then that Cassie took a look at the other man in the room. There was something very familiar about him. He had long black hair and a very handsome face; he looked like the male models for her book covers. There was something very familiar about that black hair and those grey eyes, and then it hit her, "Sirius Black?" She asked.

Grinning from ear to ear Sirius came over and pulled Cassie into a hug. "Hello imp" he said.

Laughing at the old nickname Cassie wiped at her tears with a tissue, turning to Frank she said "Thank you"

"Well this went well, better than I thought but I have to leave you. I need to get home, gather my wife and make the flight, have to be at the airport 2 hours ahead these days. "

"Have a safe flight Frank and give my love to Grace and Carolyn." She gave her publisher a hug and said goodbye.

Turning to Harry, Ginny and Sirius, "There's so much I want to talk about, so many questions, please come home with me. We'll have dinner, do you have somewhere to stay, I have plenty of room."

"Yes we're staying at Trump International, Sirius insisted" Harry answered.

"Very nice choice Sirius, you must be doing well." She teased. "Come on my place isn't far from here we can walk."

They left the office and followed Cassie to the street. Her home was only a few blocks away, it took about ten minutes to get to the building. The doorman greeted her with a broad smile and nodded to her companions. Sirius was impressed by the building, Cassie was doing well herself.

The elevator stopped at the 12th floor. Sirius expected a very nice apartment with a great view. He didn't expect what came barreling towards the door at full speed, brown curls bouncing.

"Mommy, mommy your home," the little girl squealed. Cassie knelt down to hug the child.

"Yes Bella don't tell me you missed me already. I've only been gone an hour or two."

The little girl just smiled and hugged her mother. "Maggie and I were having a tea party." It was then that she noticed the other people standing in the doorway. "Hello"

"Bella, this is my cousin Harry from England and his wife Ginny. And this gentleman is someone I knew when I was a little girl, his name is Mr. Black."

"Hello Bella and you can call me Sirius." He took her little hand and bowed over it. The little girl giggled. "You're silly. Is your name really Serious?"

Crouching down so he could look at the little girl in the eyes he said, "Not serious like this," he made a very grim face, "Sirius as in the star in the sky."

"Oh ok, I don't know the names of the stars yet, I'm only four. I go to preschool though and I know how to read a little."

"Bella come in and finish your snack and let your mother come in the house." An older African American woman walked into the room smiling.

"Maggie I want you to meet my cousin Harry." Cassie made all the introductions and added, "Maggie is my nanny, friend and well unofficial adopted mother. She helps me with Bella, I would be lost without her."

She invited them to take a seat and they couldn't help but admire the apartment. "Make yourself at home, I'm going to change, I'll be right back." She walked away and spoke to Maggie then made her way into her bedroom. She stood there for a few minutes taking in everything that just happened. Harry was alive, he was really alive. She couldn't believe it. She had so many questions.

She changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a white blouse, threw on a pair of flats and went back into her living room. She noticed Ginny looking at the photos on her mantle and the flag from Alex's funeral. She walked over to the other woman, "That was my husband; those are the medals he received while in the service. He was a member of the Special Forces and was killed in an ambush. That was over two years ago."

"I'm so sorry. " Was all Ginny could say.

"He was a wonderful man. We started dating when I came home from college my first year. He helped me deal with my parents deaths. We were married right after I graduated college. He was already in the military and I knew what the risks were. I knew as soon as I saw the men in uniforms that day when I opened the door."

"He was very handsome. Bella looks a lot like him." Ginny was wiping away a tear. This woman had been through so much. Lost her parents, then Harry, then she lost her husband in a war.

"She does, but she has the Evans eyes." Cassie smiled.

"I noticed."

Cassie and Ginny walked back to the two men who were talking quietly. Maggie came in with a tray with tea. "Thank you Maggie. Why don't you go home early today? Enjoy the rest of the day. I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Are you sure Cass? "

"Go, Al will be thrilled to have you home early." Cassie winked and Maggie waved her hand embarrassed as she grabbed her things to leave. She said a quick goodbye to everyone and a got a hug from Bella.

Knowing that Harry and Cassie really needed to talk Ginny asked Bella if she could see her room. Suggesting they find some toys to play with. Cassie gave Ginny an appreciative look and sat down in an armchair across from Harry and Sirius.

Cassie sighed, "I'll tell you what happened between me and Vernon. After my parents died I decided to keep in touch with you and Dudley and Petunia of course. Petunia was not always like that Harry. She wasn't always a bitter person. Whenever I stayed with her parents she and Lily treated me like their little sister. Anyway I called on your ninth birthday. I had sent a gift and wanted to make sure you got it, I wanted to continue what my parents started."

"I remember those were the only gifts I would get."

"Well I called and I spoke To Petunia, I asked her how both boys were and asked if your gift arrived. She said yes but she sounded funny. Then I asked her if she told you about what you were Harry. You see I always knew since Lily went away to school. My father and your grandfather were very close. When Lily received her letter your grandfather told my dad, just in case I received the same kind of letter. My parents were very open, and I had a lot of questions when I found out Lily was going to boarding school with her friend Severus. I remember him when I would visit. He was a good friend of Lily's but different than everyone else. He seemed so sad."

Harry laughed, "He had a tough life. He was surrounded by darkness up until a few years ago. Now he's married to my best friend and their expecting a baby."

"That's good to hear. He didn't like Petunia very much but he was always nice to me. Now where was I? Oh yes I knew you were a wizard. Petunia was stunned when I asked her about it. She told me she didn't know what I was talking about and I told her it was alright because I knew since I was very young. Before I knew it Vernon got on the phone and started yelling at me. He told me to mind my own business and stay away from his family. Harry will never know about his _abnormality. _I argued with him and said it was a gift. He called your parents freaks and hung up the phone.

I was furious. I couldn't tell anyone about it, not even Alex. When I spoke to him later that day he noticed I sounded upset. I told him I talked to Vernon and Petunia and I was worried you were being mistreated. He knew how my parents worried about you, and that they tried to get custody of you when they didn't like what they saw when they visited. They received a visit, from an Albus Dumbledore who was a rather interesting man. He told my parents you had to live with Petunia and explained the story about your parent's death and that you were safest with the Dursleys. He commended my parents for caring that deeply for you. I remember he gave me candy. I didn't tell Alex any of that. He never knew your secret. He asked me if I wanted to try again to gain custody of you once we were married. I thought about it and knew Dumbledore would stop it. For some reason I trusted him. I just hated seeing you suffer. I decided to call more often.

Vernon was not happy. Not at all. Then a few months after the big argument I called and Vernon answered the phone I asked how you were and he said you became very ill and died from a high fever and infection. I asked why didn't they call me and he said he lost my number and address, liar. I wanted to talk to Petunia but he said she wasn't there. And then the bastard hung up on me. Again! I was devastated. I couldn't believe we lost you too. I can't believe Petunia allowed that."

Harry took Cassie's hand. "She was afraid of him. She was afraid he would leave her with two boys to raise. They are divorced now and she is coming to terms with a lot of what she allowed. Dudley was a bully to me but something changed when I was 17. He grew up. We're friends now and he wants to see you, so does Aunt Petunia she's just nervous."

"I think I would like to see her too. So tell me your side, I want know everything."

Sirius watched as Harry retold the story about hearing the big argument on his ninth birthday and the pain he felt when they told him she was killed. He told her about the letter he received and how Dursley tried to keep it away from him, even going so far as to take him to a small cabin on a n island. He told her about Hagrid and Hogwarts and finding out he had a godfather. Then Sirius told her about his arrest and time in Azkaban and how he escaped and his time behind the veil.

Finally Harry told her about the prophecy, the time he spent with Hermione and Ron hiding out in the tent and fighting the war. He ended with the defeat of Voldemort and the beginning of his life.

"You're so young, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that." She looked at Sirius, "How did you return from that veil? You said no one ever returned."

"No idea, I just remember breaking free and gasping for air. I was at the ministry but I didn't want to be seen. I wasn't pardoned yet so I made my way out of the ministry and back to Grimmauld Place. The place was deserted and I knew it was being watched. I turned into my animagus form and went to the Burrow where the Weasleys live. No one was there, I thought that was odd. I went to the only other place I could think of, Hogwarts. I joined the fight; I think we had so much success because the Death Eaters were just as shocked to see me as the order members. I watched as Harry defeated Voldemort."

Cassie looked thoughtful for a moment; the wizarding world is quite different in more ways than she thought. She didn't know how to tell them what she was suspecting since Bella was a baby. She didn't know how to ask them if they could tell. She didn't have to because Ginny came out of Bella's room grinning. "Harry, Sirius I think you should come here and see…" She stopped when she saw Cassie's face. "Cassie you already know don't you?"

"I've known since she was an infant."

"Known what?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled, "Bella is a witch, or will be. She levitated her doll."

They decided to order in for dinner. Cassie knew of a great place for Chinese food. They sat around the dining room table talking and laughing. Cassie excused herself and went to put a very tired Bella to sleep. She tucked her in and read her one of her favorite stories, watching as the little girls eyes began to close.

Once they all finished dinner they went into the living room and Cassie asked harry if he would like to see photo's of the family. Harry had never seen pictures of his grandparents. He never saw pictures of his mother when she was younger. He was thrilled.

Cassie went to her entertainment center and took out flat box. She opened it and they saw a flat disc, Harry knew it was a DVD.

"A few years ago I scanned all the family pictures and put them on DVD's, it was a project I needed at the time to keep myself occupied. It was right after Alex died and writing at that time was not an option." She turned on her television and put the DVD in the player. Music started and there in front of Harry was a family picture. It was taken before he was born. He saw his mother and father, two elderly people, Vernon and Petunia and a young Cassie. Then the pictures changed and he saw Cassie's parents, holidays, and his parents wedding. There was a young Sirius, Remus and even Peter Pettigrew. It was amazing. There were even pictures of him as a little boy up until he was 9.

"I'll burn you a copy so you have your own."

Harry didn't know what to say, he was overwhelmed. He reached over and hugged his cousin for this incredible gift.

"Well since you are here for the week would like to see New York with your own personal guide?" Cassie asked.

"We don't want to impose."

"Harry you're not. I have the luxury of making my own hours and I haven't done enough research to start my next novel, so I'm free. Anyplace in particular you would like to see?"

Ginny answered, "Everything!" she laughed.

Harry had a request, "I would like to see Ground Zero."

"Sirius any requests?" she looked at the handsome wizard and he grinned mischievously, "I would like to once and for all find out what is so great about baseball."

She laughed remembering the conversations she had about her favorite sport. "Well I think I can arrange that. They are in town this week, I'll get tickets."

"What team are we going to see?" Harry asked.

"Harry there are two Major League teams in New York but only one worth seeing."

"Who?" he asked.

Sirius snorted, "The Yankees, that's all she talked about when she was a kid."

The next few days Cassie and Bella showed them the highlights in Manhattan. They went to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, The Guggenheim, American Museum of Natural History, the Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty and so much more. Their days were packed with sightseeing. Ginny especially loved the shopping. Bella proved to be a very good tour guide; she had already been to all those places except for The Guggenheim.

On Thursday that week Cassie had tickets to go to the Yankee game that evening. In the morning they went to see Ground Zero. It was a sight Cassie would never get used to. That day is as embedded in her memory as the birth of her daughter or the death of her husband. She'll never forget what it was like to watch it all enfold on TV. They were living near base in New Jersey when the towers were struck. She never in her life had a more helpless feeling.

Harry stood there shaking his head. "You know when it happened I thought it was some kind of dark forces at work over here, it was something Voldemort would have done. I guess evil exists in all forms wizard and muggle alike."

"Someday, maybe not as soon as we would like, terrorism will be defeated. It was why Alex went to Afghanistan; it's why so many young men and women are defending freedom in a faraway place," reflected Cassie.

Cassie took them to South Street Seaport after that for lunch and then they went back to her home to get ready for the game. Maggie was babysitting that night. Bella had to take a nap because she wanted to stay up and watch the game; she had her mother's thirst for the game. She was telling Harry and Sirius about "Cutie Pie" and how he was her favorite player.

"Does "Cutie Pie" have a real name?" Sirius asked.

" His name is Derek Jeter but we call him "Cutie Pie" because he's soooooo cute."

They all laughed and Ginny couldn't wait to see what "Cutie Pie" looked like. Cassie had her computer on and showed Ginny a picture of Jeter, "Oh yes I see, "Cutie Pie" it is" she agreed. Harry and Sirius didn't seem to see what all the fuss was about.

Cassie had great seats, they were behind the Yankee dugout a few rows back. She tried to explain the game the best she could to her group. When some fellow fans heard her they joined in with the explanation. Telling Harry, Sirius and Ginny that baseball was similar to Cricket which is a sport only Harry really knew about since he lived as a muggle until he was 11.

Cassie added that baseball was not a fast moving game like soccer(Football in England). She explained it was a game of skill. A game could be high scoring but that didn't make it a great game. She also explained tonight the Yankees would be playing their rivals the Red Sox. You could feel the electricity in the stadium.

By the fourth inning the Yankees and Sox were scoreless. Cassie's guests were getting into the game; you couldn't help it with this atmosphere. Cassie told them it wasn't a true baseball experience unless they had a hot dog or pretzel and a beer, since she was the driver she had a soda.

There were some close calls and Arod made some spectacular plays from third base. The pitching was great that night and there were very few walks. Finally Jeter got things started in the bottom of the fourth inning. A line drive single, stolen base, and Matsui hits a home run. They scored one more run and were leading 3-0. Then the Sox scored in the fifth and came within 1. They tied it in the seventh and the fans were groaning.

With true Yankee fashion the game was won in the bottom of the ninth with a walk off homerun from, yes you guessed it, cutie pie himself. The crowd went wild and sang along with Frank Sinatra to New York, New York. What a first baseball game experience that was.

As they were walking out of the stadium Cassie looked at Sirius with a questioning glance, "Well? What did you think?"

Putting an arm around her shoulders Sirius whispered in her ear, "Not bad love, still love

Quidditch but I can see the attraction." He kissed her on the cheek and said, "Thanks"

Cassie tried to ignore the butterflies growing in her stomach. Butterflies, what the hell was that. She hadn't felt like that since Alex. She shouldn't be feeling like that, it was too soon wasn't it? It's been over two years shouldn't she mourn longer. She couldn't let herself even think about it, Sirius was a friend, a drop dead gorgeous friend, but one that lived in England. That literally made this impossible.

Sirius kept his arm around Cassie as they made their way to the car. This did not go unnoticed by our resident match maker Mrs. Ginny Potter. She nudged Harry and motioned for him to take a good look at his cousin and godfather. He looked at his wife, "Stop Gin, I know what you're thinking. Leave it alone." Harry knew what he was saying was falling on deaf ears because his wife was a hopeless romantic.

Cassie took them back to the hotel and then went home. Maggie had fallen asleep on the couch and Cassie gently shook her awake. They talked for a while then sensing something Maggie asked her what was wrong.

"I feel guilty."

"What could you feel guilty about?"

"Being attracted to a man."

Maggie looked at the younger woman, "Cassie, you're a young beautiful woman why wouldn't you be attracted to men. Two and a half years you have been alone. I think it's time. And that Mr. Black is a handsome one."

"How did you know I was talking about him?

"Cassie that man would turn a dead woman's head."

He sat in his hotel room staring out of the window at the view. Harry and Ginny went to bed after calling home to talk to the kids. They went to bed shortly after the call and left him alone in the large sitting area. He had never thought in his wildest dreams he would be this interested in a woman, not just a woman but a muggle. At first the attraction was strange to him, he knew her when she was a child. The age difference wasn't that big, Snape and Hermione were 20 years apart and perfect together. If he was truthful to himself it wasn't the age difference that bothered him. It was competing with a dead man. He didn't think he could compete with a war hero. Her husband must have been the perfect man for her. And how do you woo a woman who lives an ocean away? Sunday they were going home, back to London and he didn't know when he would see her again. He couldn't get involved knowing it would be one night. He wouldn't do that to her.

They had two days left. Friday they were going to see a play on Broadway. Ginny wanted to see Wicked. Sirius was able to get great seats and was taking Harry, Ginny, Cassie and Bella out to dinner. After dinner they would take Bella to Maggie's for a sleep over with her granddaughters. Sirius had hired a limousine for the night.

Harry rang Cassie's bell and waited for her to answer. When she answered the door she was on the phone, she motioned for him to come in. "I'll be just a minute Harry, where is everyone else?"

"In the car, I told them I would come up to get you, I'll just help Bella get ready."

"Thanks," she said and then began speaking on the phone again, "what no Frank I wasn't talking to you. Yes, yes I know I have a deadline I just need to finish my research, I won't write about an era I'm not too familiar with. It takes place in England but I haven't been there in a while. What? No I can't just go there for research, what about Bella?" she glanced over and saw Harry holding Bella's hand and her little suitcase in the other.

"I don't know Frank I'll think about it. Give my love to the family. See ya." She looked at Harry "Thanks Harry. We better go."

They left the apartment and harry asked her what was wrong.

"I have a deadline for my first 10 chapters of the series. It's part of the contract. The problem is I need to complete research on the Regency era in England. I like to be thorough about culture and facts in my stories and this will be the first book I write that takes place in an unfamiliar era and a country I haven't visited since I was a child."

"Why do it then?" he asked.

"I always loved Regency novels; they are the best kinds of romances. I have the characters and situations outlined but I need to understand the culture more."

"Cassie, why don't you come to England for a while and do your research there. Bella can go to school there with my boys."

"That's what Frank suggested, stay in England for a month or two. I don't want to move Bella around too much. I have to think about it."

They continued the conversation in the limo. Bella wanted to sit next to Sirius, he was her new buddy. He put her in the car seat the limo provided and buckled her in. He joined the conversation after Bella was secured.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Cassie's has to have 10 chapters of her new book in by a certain date. It's in her contract. The problem is she does not feel comfortable with her knowledge of the era her book takes place. I suggested she come to England to study the Regency Period since the book takes place then. There have to be plenty of experts in London on the subject matter," Harry explained.

Sirius's face brightened, "Brilliant Harry, the portraits in Grimmauld Place will be able to supply an abundance of information. You could come and stay with me and Remus. There's plenty of room and now Remus spends a lot of time at his girlfriends so it's just me." He saw Harry ready to protest and watched Ginny nudge him. "Harry your place is too small and I have an extensive library."

"Portraits?" asked Cassie curiously.

"My ancestors Cassie, the portraits talk.

"Oh ok," She looked at Bella. Her daughter was paying attention to the conversation. She wasn't sure how much they should say in front of Bella about magic.

"Sirius paintings can't talk. You're being silly again." She laughed.

"Well Bella I like to think the paintings tell a story when you look at them."

"Ah Sirius maybe we should talk about this later," suggested Ginny.

They had a great dinner and Bella was a perfect little lady. It was apparent she accompanied her mother often when she went to fine restaurants. Cassie was very quiet at dinner thinking about what they suggested. She didn't have any family left here in the states. She had family in England. Alex's parents weren't living in the states; they were living on base in Germany. It would be a short plane ride to Munich from London and Bella could see them. It wasn't a bad idea. She would keep the apartment in NY and Maggie could check on it for her. She would miss Maggie and so would Bella but she would be able to give Bella an extended family. Once her book is done she could move back to the New York, if she wanted to. She wondered if she should take Sirius up on his offer. It was very generous of him. She certainly had enough money to rent a flat in London but then they would be alone in a relatively unfamiliar city. She looked at Sirius, again there were those butterflies.

Sirius was thinking that this could be what he was hoping for. Cassie could move into Grimmauld Place and he would be able to spend more time with her and Bella. He looked at Cassie, she was exquisite tonight. Her dress was black and looked like a soft material it was sleeveless and was formfitting. Sirius had to admire her curves; they were all in the right places.

After taking Bella to Maggie's they went to the theatre. They thoroughly enjoyed the play. The story of the Wicked Witch of The West and Glinda was a fun tale. The music and performers were spectacular. Ginny and Sirius wanted to know about the story of the Wizard of Oz. They had never seen the movie. Harry and Cassie tried to explain the plot.

Sirius walked Cassie up to her apartment. He told the driver to take Ginny and Harry back to the hotel. He wanted to talk to Cassie about her work.

Cassie offered Sirius coffee or wine and he opted for coffee. He sat at the counter while she made a pot. "Cassie I meant it when I offered to have you come and stay with me. I have a great deal of resources in my home. I will be able to introduce you to some experts, both muggle and wizard. I would love to have you and Bella stay with me and I think it would be good for you and Harry to really get to know each other. It would also be good for Bella to get to know our world."

"Sirius is there a school like Hogwarts in America?

"Yes in Salem but we can get Bella into Hogwarts, I know the Headmistress very well. We all do."

Cassie thought about it. She needed to get going on the book, she needed to begin moving on with her life. If Bella truly had magical abilities then she really should be surrounded by people who can help her adjust. She wondered what her straight laced very conservative husband would say if he knew his daughter was a witch. Cassie smiled to herself, he would think it was a joke.

"What's so funny?

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how nice it would be for Bella to have cousins around her."

They took their coffee into the living room and talked some more. He asked her about her marriage and how things have been as a single mother. He really wanted to know if she was ready to move on.

"We were married when I was 21, as soon as I graduated college. He had been in Kuwait for the first war with Iraq. When he returned he proposed. Our wedding was small, I had no one here and it was mostly his family. We lived in so many places in the country; he was transferred about four times before we were settling back in New Jersey. Alex was use to moving since his father was in the military also. We lived in North Carolina, Texas and California before that. It was a good marriage, I loved him and I wasn't alone anymore. I was happy; I had a career, a husband and a home. Then we had Bella and she is the light of my life."

Sirius put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She put her head on his shoulders. "You're not alone anymore Cassie, you have a family now. Come and live with us."

She picked her head up and looked at him; she looked in his eyes and nodded yes. Sirius hugged her and couldn't help himself, he kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, a gentle brush against her lips, a brief taste. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, "I won't deny that I'm attracted to you. I am. But I promise if all you want is friendship then that's what you will get. If you want more than you'll get more. It's all up to you, but I better go before Harry sets out looking for me." He smiled and got up and walked to the door, Cassie followed him.

She put a hand on his shoulder, "Sirius, thank you." And she kissed him.

The nest day Cassie had everyone over for brunch, it was the last day before they had to leave. She wanted to tell Harry that she was going to except Sirius' offer and stay at his home to do her research. She wanted to talk to Bella first before anyone came over.

Maggie brought Bella back in the morning on her way to church. Bella told Cassie all about the sleepover and the fun she had with Maggie's granddaughters. They sat down together on Bella's bed and Cassie told her about moving to England for a while.

"Honey I know you have school here and we'll miss Maggie but I think you should meet your other cousins and family. It would be like an adventure."

"Are we going to live with Harry and Ginny?"

"No, Harry and Ginny really don't have the room right now. Sirius has a very big house and he invited us to stay with him for a while. If we stay in England we will find our own home eventually."

"Mommy I like Sirius, he's funny." Cassie laughed, she liked Sirius too, and he is funny and very easy on the eyes.

At brunch Cassie told Harry she and Bella were going to take Sirius up on his offer. He was beyond excited. Harry for the first time felt like he had his own family. Not one by marriage but by blood.

"When do you think you will be able to leave?" Harry asked.

"Well I really better get started on the research, I can't wait too long. Monday I have to call my accountant and lawyer to let them know I will be living in England. With technology today it won't be too hard to keep on top everything. The most difficult thing will be packing."

Ginny tried to suppress a smile, "I think I can help with that. We can use a little magic to get most of your things packed. You tell me what you need and I'll take care of it."

"Well than I guess we could leave as soon as next Saturday."

That's what they did the rest of the day. Harry and Sirius took Bella out to the park and for ice cream so she didn't see Ginny performing any magic. She would see enough living at Grimmauld Place. They started with Bella's clothes and toys. They left a few things out so Bella had clothes to wear and toys to play with. Next they packed Cassie's clothes. Ginny admired Cassie's wardrobe.

"Oh my goodness!" Cassie heard Ginny exclaimed. She walked over to the closet where Ginny was holding up a dress Cassie had never worn. It was a sapphire blue strapless dress. It looked formfitting with, the very top shirred in organza, it was a knee length and very pretty.

"I bought that last month for a party I was suppose to go to two weeks ago. Bella had a stomach flu so I didn't go. I don't think I need to bring that."

"Why not? Its stunning."

"Where would I wear that? I'm already bringing some dresses. This is not an everyday dress."

"Well maybe there won't be an everyday event, we do have parties in the wizarding world and I would love to see the reaction from some wizards when they see you in this. It's coming" Ginny didn't mean some wizards, she really meant Sirius. She saw how he looked at Cassie and Ginny was a notorious matchmaker, just ask Hermione and Severus.

They continued to pack; Cassie had 3 large suitcases filled with miniature clothes. She had to laugh, "Ginny any woman would love to be able to do this. It's amazing."

When the men returned with Bella, Cassie put her down for a nap. Sirius asked them how much they got done.

"We packed clothes and Bella's toys. I will need my computer and my office materials."

"Sirius you need to get that internet connection Sam was talking about, and maybe a television. Bella will want to watch her shows." Harry explained.

"When we get back I'll ask Sam to help get it set up." He explained that not until recently Grimmauld Place did not have the modern amenities of the muggle world. Only recently advances had been made to allow electronics work around magic. He himself had never used a cell phone or computer.

"Thanks to you I will be brought into the 21st century." Sirius smiled and Cassie felt those butterflies again only lower. He really was handsome.

A week later Sirius Black was driving them all crazy. It was Friday night and he wanted Grimmauld Place ready for his guests. Their flight would be arriving at noon the next day. That meant he wanted the place immaculate. His friends said they would help along with the two house elves. They had come here every day after work to help. He decided Cassie and Bella should be on the third floor since there were two free bedrooms there next to each other. It had nothing to do with the fact that his bedroom was there as well. Bella's room had to be perfect. He asked Ginny to try and recreate Bella's room in New York. He wanted the little girl as comfortable as possible. Hermione was given the task of getting Cassie's room ready. He trusted Hermione to make sure Cassie had all the amenities she needed. Harry and Sam were in charge of equipping the house with the technology needed.

The other men had their duties as well. Concerned that the library had entirely too much dark magic books he asked Severus and Remus if they could secure those books somewhere safe where an inquisitive Bella would not come across them. They were able to place the dark books on one wall and had it disguised with an outer wall that had a portrait on it just like the ones in Hogwarts, a spell was cast that would allow only an of age witch or wizard access with a password. The wall would then disappear and the books would be available. Once the witch or wizard would step away the wall would return. Remus and Severus were very proud of themselves as they relaxed in the library after completing the task.

"Why are you two sitting there as if you have nothing to do." A very flustered Sirius was standing at the door hands on his hips.

The two men looked at him and then the newly built wall. Remus got up and walked to the painting of, who else Albus Dumbledore and gave the password, "Lemon Drops". Albus winked and said, "As you wish Remus, I assume you are of age" and instantly the wall around him disappeared and behind it were the dark books. Sirius couldn't help noticing the smug look on Remus and Severus' faces.

"Not bad, nice touch with Dumbledore. Where did you get the portrait?"

"Minnie offered it when I asked if we could have a portrait from Hogwarts of someone trustworthy. When I explained what it was for she said she would give me the most trustworthy person she knew. He was ecstatic, probably thinking of ways to meddle." Severus explained with a wink at the portrait of his friend and mentor.

"Now Severus I haven't meddled in years. Minerva makes sure I behave. And I do enjoy seeing you young people living in a Riddle free world."

At that point Harry, Sam and Hermione walked into the library announcing that Ginny had dinner ready. Harry and Hermione said hello to their old headmaster and Remus introduced Sam as his girlfriend. Sam was now use to the moving and speaking portraits.

"You do know he will be excessively nosy now. I was almost going to ask for Cadogan instead."

"Severus you wound me. I am not nosy, I just like being helpful. Hermione dear, congratulations on your baby. You two will be wonderful parents."

"Thank You sir." She said blushing and walked over to her husband who put a protective arm around her.

"What an interesting man," Sam whispered to Remus.

He took her hand and walked with her to the kitchen, "You have no idea."

Sirius was worse Saturday morning. He stalked around the house checking the rooms, making sure everything was ready for his guests. He went into Cassie's room to see if everything she would need was there. He stepped into Bella's room smiling at the little doll house he had bought her just the other day. Ginny told him Bella had a doll house in her room but Cassie didn't think they should bring it. The room was pink and white with some lavender accents. It was very girly and very Bella. He had to laugh; Cassie was not very girly when she was a kid. Oh you knew she was a girl, but she wasn't the frilly dress and pinafore kind of girl. Something definitely changed after the Potters wedding.

Finally he went to the library checking the new fake wall. The portrait of Dumbledore was just stirring.

"Ah Sirius, good morning my boy. Your guests are arriving today aren't they?"

"Yes Albus, Cassie and her daughter will be here this afternoon. You met Cassie didn't you?"

"She was very young at the time. I think she was about 13 and blossoming into a young lady. You care for her Sirius?"

"She's Harry's cousin, of course I care."

"You know what I meant."

They heard the door to the library open and saw Remus walk in, "There you are Sirius, good morning Albus. Sirius breakfast is ready."

"Thank you Remus," he nodded to the portrait and went to the kitchen.

Sam had stayed over the night before and cooked breakfast this morning. They sat at the table eating, Sirius was antsy. He kept glancing at the clock, his foot was tapping, he seemed completely distracted. Remus couldn't help himself, "What is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" he sneered.

"Sirius the time hasn't changed much since the first five times you looked at the clock, you're barely eating and that incessant tapping is driving me crazy. Relax already, they'll be here safely and the house is perfect."

Sirius was about to answer with a snide comment when the front door opened and he heard Hermione's voice as she thanked the house elf for letting her in. "Thank you Kreacher." Moments later Hermione and Severus entered the kitchen. Sam offered them breakfast but they had already eaten, they accepted the offer of coffee.

Hermione noticed Sirius was very quiet and asked him if everything was ok. He said he was fine and Remus was snickering. Sam nudged Remus in the ribs and the other couple in the room couldn't help but notice.

"He's anxious," Remus smirked

"Anxious about what Sirius?" Hermione asked.

Sirius didn't answer, he just glanced at the clock and sighed. "Do we have enough of those muggle drinks and snacks in the house? I'm not sure of if Bella will like pumpkin juice."

"Sirius don't worry everything will be fine, Harry is picking up Cassie and Bella at noon and they will be here soon." Ginny joined the group in the kitchen.

"Where are the kids Gin?" asked Hermione.

"They are with mum. They will meet Cassie and Bella tomorrow at brunch."

Sirius glanced at the clock again. Two more hours until the plane landed. He decided to take another walk around the house. This time he wanted to visit the portraits to make sure they didn't in any way scare young Bella. He announced this to the small gathering and left the room.

They all looked at each other and then Severus and Remus couldn't contain themselves, they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked the two grown men as they were grinning and giggling like school kids.

"Ha. He's got it bad. Finally we get to see the great Sirius Black, Casanova extraordinaire, falling over himself to please a woman." Severus answered with an amused look.

"Two women actually, he wants Bella as happy as Cassie." Ginny added.

"You do know he will be hell for the next two hours. What could he possibly be talking to the portraits about? Remus wondered.

"Lord Fitzroy I would appreciate it if you would be helpful to Ms. Evans when she is here. She may have some questions for you about the period you lived in. I know you were friendly with muggles and attended many muggle balls during the Regency."

"Yes young Sirius I didn't hold well with the family prejudices and just like you yourself I rebelled. Thank you by the way for resurrecting me from the attic, your dear parents did not particularly care for my muggle sympathies."

"Nor mine Lord Fitzroy. You were one of my great, great grandmother's favorite uncles. She was a muggle sympathizer as well. Looks like we are few and far between in this family."

"And we were all removed from the family tree."

Two hours passed by too slowly for Sirius. He stayed away from the kitchen though. The incessant chatting and sidelong glances irked him. What did they care if he was anxious? Finally around noon he relaxed a little and went to see if anyone started to prepare lunch for his guests.

Sam, Hermione and Ginny were the only ones in the kitchen. He was pleased to see Remus and Severus were not there. They were just too annoying today. One with his constant speculation and the other just quietly observing and sizing up matters, the old bat.

"Sirius we have everything under control for luncheon, the men are in the library why don't you join them."

"No thanks Sam I would rather stay here with much more attractive company." He said winking at the beautiful brunette. He was really thrilled for Remus. Sam was probably the best thing that ever happened to Remus with the one exception of his son. He wondered if someday he would have a son. It was something he didn't realize he wanted until recently.

The ladies had the table set and the food was ready. Sirius was actually in a conversation with Hermione about the muggle technology that was added to the house. He hadn't looked at the clock in a while. Remus and Severus had joined them in the kitchen and asked Sirius if he had a good chat with the portraits earning a scowl from Sirius and a snort from Severus.

Sirius was about to give him a very rude answer when he heard the front door open and froze.

"We're here," they heard Harry call.

"In the kitchen dear," Ginny answered.

They heard what was unmistakably little feet running down the stairs and saw a little angel run into the kitchen headed right for Sirius.

"Sirius, Sirius we're here." The little girl ran up to Sirius and he picked her up and twirled her around. Both were smiling and the little girl hugged her new friend. "I missed you"

"I missed you too Bella. But now you're here and we're going to have a lot of fun."

Bella saw Ginny and gave her a big hug also and asked where her cousins were.

"Bella, Harry told you we would meet the boys tomorrow." Everyone's eyes turned to the woman at the doorway standing next to Harry. Sirius walked over to Cassie and gave her a hug and brief kiss on the lips, which did not go unnoticed. He walked her into the kitchen and was going to make introductions when her face broke into a broad smile.

"Severus! I haven't seen you since I was 7." She walked over to the man who was the dungeon bat, the greasy git until he was released from that role when the war ended. Cassie knew Severus Snape when she was a child before he became the angry Potions master. She gave him a big hug and called Bella over.

"Bella this is Mr. Snape, I knew him when I was your age and spent summers with Harry's

Grandparents." The little girl walked over to Severus who did not look or act like the dreaded potions master anymore and smiled. He bent down to look at her and in a gentle voice no one but Hermione and Cassie had ever heard welcomed Bella to England.

Cassie looked up and noticed the other man in the room and recognized Remus Lupin. "Remus? She walked over to Remus and gave him just as big a hug as she gave Severus. Once again introducing Bella to someone she knew a long time ago. Severus and Remus introduced Hermione and Sam.

"Sirius, let's show Cassie and Bella their rooms? Then we can all come downstairs for lunch." Ginny took Bella by the hand and took her to her new room.

"Well be right back" Sirius said as he led Cassie up the stairs.

Severus and Remus shared a knowing look and both looked smug yet again. Their respective partners nudged them and told them to behave.

Bella was squealing when she saw her room. It looked just like her room at home. There was even a doll house like the one she had to leave behind. She ran over to Sirius and gave him a big hug again. Ginny laughed and asked Bella if she wanted to go get something to eat and drink. Ginny really wanted to give Sirius and Cassie a moment alone before they joined everyone else for lunch.

Cassie's room was lovely; it had its own bathroom and was decorated in pale yellows and green.

"Do you like it Cass?" Sirius asked.

"It's lovely Sirius, thank you for everything. " She looked up and gave him a kiss which was meant to be a brief touch of the lips and quickly turned into something deeper. He pulled her closer and she looped her hands around his neck. She parted her lips and he invaded her mouth with his tongue. The kiss became deeper and he found he wanted more, so much more. He broke the kiss.

"We better get down to the kitchen before the two old ladies come up looking for us."

She gave him a questioning look, "Old ladies?"

"Remus and Severus"

They joined the rest of the group in the kitchen. Bella was already sitting between Harry and Ginny talking about her home in New York. Cassie still hadn't talked about magic to the little girl. She didn't know how you discussed that with a 4 year old child. She had hoped Harry and her new friends would help her.

"Mommy guess what?" asked the little girl, eyes sparkling.

"What Bella, you look very excited."

"Harry and Ginny were showing me the house and we went into the library and there is this painting of an old man and he said hello. He was moving and I thought it was a strange place for a television but it wasn't a TV it was a painting and he talked to me. He said he knew you when you were a little girl. Mommy its magic. Harry explained that there is real magic in the world."

"Sorry Cassie, I forgot about Albus' portrait and he knew who Bella was right away. I had to explain quickly before she went into shock." Harry explained with a worried look. He didn't know how much Cassie wanted to tell Bella.

"Well she had to know soon because the magic in this house is overwhelming. Besides you solved dilemma number 1 for me. Its solving the next one that I'm worried about." She and Sirius sat in the two remaining chairs; Sirius was at the head of the table. Cassie was at his right side and Severus next to her.

"Would you like us to help you explain her magic? " Severus Snape asked Cassie quietly enough so that Bella wouldn't hear.

"Isn't she too young to know?"

"Most of us born into wizard families knew as soon as we could talk. Cassie will be surrounded by magic here, especially tomorrow when the rest of the "Family" arrive for brunch." Severus answered.

"Family?" asked Cassie wondering who else would be joining them.

"Since the ordeal we all shared the last decade or so some of us still see each other on a regular basis. We went through a lot together and were able to defeat pure evil so every Sunday we meet for brunch here to keep in touch with each other's lives. We became a family." Sirius explained.

"Severus how do I tell my 4 year old daughter she is a witch? She will have hundreds of questions." Cassie looked at Severus and Sirius for help.

"We'll answer those questions, I'm use to questions. You should have known my wife when she was younger." This earned him a poke in the ribs from said wife.

Gaining her mother's attention Bella said, "Mommy did you know that Lily was special because she was born with magic but her parents weren't wizards? Some people are special like that."

"I know honey Lily use to show me some magic when I was little. Petunia use to get mad but I thought it was neat. She use to touch rosebuds and then the rose would open up, or she would make things float."

"But mommy I can make things float too. Like my dolls. Why?"

It's now or never Cassie thought. She looked at Sirius.

"Bella you have the same gift your cousin Lily had, you have magic. You my little angel are a witch, just like Ginny and Hermione. Sam is like your mom, though very special in their own ways they aren't witches. Harry, Severus, Remus and I are wizards."

"Mommy is magic real?" sweet little green eyes looked into hers and Cassie couldn't help herself, she let her tears fall.

"Yes Bella magic is real. Maybe Sirius, Harry and their friends will show you."

After that Bella was amazed when she saw Remus lift a wand and turn his napkin into a beautiful rose. Harry accioed the pitcher of pumpkin juice from the other side of the table and Hermione turned her blue dress Gryffindor red.

Bella was giggling when Sirius transformed into Snuffles and padded over to where she was sitting. He transformed back into Sirius Black and gave the little girl a hug.

"That was cool, can you all do that?"

"No, Sirius is the only one. It takes a lot of work and concentration to transform. My father could transform into a stag and we had a professor who could become a very imposing tabby cat."

After a few more questions Bella yawned and Cassie took her up to her room to put her down for a nap. It wasn't long before the little girl fell asleep. Cassie made her way down to the kitchen to help clean up. When she got there she watched in awe as the dishes were washing themselves and Sam, Ginny and Hermione were sitting at the table drinking tea. When they saw the other woman they told her to join them.

"I came in here to see if you needed any help but I see you have it under control." She laughed as the dishes magically dried ant put themselves away. "Now that's magic I could get use to."

Cassie asked Hermione how she and Severus got together and laughed when she found out about the cruise Ginny set them up on. She then asked Sam about Remus and was surprised to find out they hadn't been together more than a month. They seemed like they belonged together. It wasn't long before the other ladies asked Cassie about her novels. They wanted to know about her heroes in the stories; they were all such strong interesting men. Hermione was especially fond of the hero in "Where Evil Lurks" because he reminded her of Severus. He was very tall, dark and unconventionally handsome. He was a reclusive man with a secret and only opened his heart to the young woman who fell on his doorstep in distress. It was Cassie's first book and launched the series of books that made her a very successful author. Sam loved all the heroes noting they were all damaged in some way but were incredibly seductive and sexy.

Blushing Cassie said that one of the heroes, Jack Pearson in "Friendly Fire" was based on her husband. The hero was an Air Force pilot who came home damaged from war. He spends time at his old home with his parents and realizes the little girl next door grew up in the years he was away at school and war. Ginny saw the resemblance remembering the picture of her husband on the mantle.

Sam thought about her favorite book by Cassie and laughed when she realized the hero was a lot like Remus. Strong, handsome, sexy and incredibly intelligent. He also had sandy hair that was just a little too long and shaggy. She gasped, she wondered if her suspicions were true.

"Cassie, you modeled these heroes after men you knew didn't you."

Blushing again Cassie said "Yes".

"Anyone we know?"

"Could be." She laughed, Hermione and Ginny didn't catch on at first, then Hermione remembering the other novels she read by Cassie and suddenly said, "Oh".

Ginny was the last to realize what they were laughing at and joined in. Hearing the commotion the men came into the kitchen and when the ladies saw them they started laughing even harder. Tears were streaming down faces as the men looked on very confused. Harry had to ask.

"Uh Ginny what is so funny?"

Getting herself under control she told Harry they were talking about Cassie's novels and her inspiration for her heroes. Still confused Harry asked her who her inspiration was.

"Harry you never read any of Cassie's books have you? Asked Hermione.

"No, their um romances, not my kind of book."

"Well if you read "Come Fly With Me" the hero and heroine would seem very familiar. And the hero in "Where Evil Lurks" would remind you of someone else you know." Hermione explained.

"In "Dancing in The Dark" the hero would be someone else you know." Sam added as she stood and put her arm around Remus waist.

"Cassie who is your next hero based on?" asked a very curious Ginny.

"He is someone I have been trying to find the right story for. It's taken me time to find the right way to portray him."

Curious Severus went to find a copy of one of the books. He stepped out of the room unnoticed. No one noticed Severus when he came back in with his wifes favorite book by Cassie. He had apparated home and quickly retrieved the book returning in minutes. He opened the book and found the first description of the hero. He read aloud:

_The dark man brooded in his library, the only light from the fire burning in the grates, a glass of scotch untouched in his hands. His business was a success, he had an apartment on the Upper West Side and a home here in the country that rivaled any others built in America. Why wasn't he happy? Woman weren't a problem, there was never a lack of female companionship but Marcus knew it had more to do with his wallet than his looks. He wasn't handsome. He wasn't ugly either, more of a cross between the two. He was very tall with broad shoulders. His black hair was a little longer than what was conventional for a man of business and his complexion was pale. He had black eyes and a nose that for lack of a better word was large. He looked at the dancing flames, he was lonely._

_ The doorbell rang. He stood and wondered who would be there at this hour on a stormy night. He walked to the front of the house; the ringing of the doorbell was followed by an insistent knock on the door. Cursing at the intrusion Marcus swung open the front door to see a young woman standing there in the pouring rain. Her coat was torn and Marcus saw a gash on her neck and what looked like blood staining her white blouse. She looked up at the man and said, "Help me" before collapsing in his arms._

"Anyone you know dear?" asked Hermione

"Cassie?" he said

"Yes Severus, Marcus is modeled after you, and Nick is Remus, Brian and Tory are James and Lily, and well Jack was modeled after Alex."

"You modeled your heroes after us?" asked Remus.

"If it fit the story. I needed a dark brooding hero for "Where Evil Lurks" and there was only one man I knew who fit the description. I needed a scholarly sexy hero for my next book and you fit the description. I may have been 11 the last time I saw you but I did remember what you all were like. In "Come Fly with Me" I needed a pair that fit the description of young lovers and that was James and Lily."

Sirius looked left out, "What about me, I don't have a book?" He tried to look offended but really wasn't.

"Your next Sirius, you will be the model in the new book, a rogue in the Regency period who mends his wicked ways for the woman he loves."

She looked around the room. "I needed my heroes to be realistic so I had to use people I knew in order to build their character. You have to admit you gentlemen are rather striking."

"Which book are they making into the movie Cassie?" asked Hermione.

"Dancing in The Dark" is the first one, and then there are talks about "Where Evil Lurks"

"Did they pick the leading men yet?" asked a very curious Sam.

"No but I do have someone in mind." She looked at Remus, "Would you like to have final approval?"

"To pick the guy who plays the guy I inspired, why not it should be fun. I better read the book first though. Please don't tell me you write sappy romances."

"What other kind are there?" asked Severus who was still reading the book. He was curious to see what kind of love scenes she wrote.

"Cassie's books unlike many romances have an element of drama or mystery, there's always more than romance in the story. In this book the woman at Marcus door is being pursued by a man who wants to kill her because she heard a conversation she shouldn't have. He protects her and they fall in love."

"Holy mother of…," Severus found what he was looking for, "you write porn!" he said looking at Cassie.

"She does not! Her scenes are very sensual and tasteful." Hermione protested.

"You read Porn!" he said grinning.

Remus grabbed the book from Severus and read the scene, "I agree with Sev."

Next Harry took the book and blushed, "Whoa."

Finally Sirius took the book and read the passage, "Nice" he said and winked at Cassie.

"Rogue," was all Cassie could say.

Remus and Sam had to leave, they were having dinner with friends of Sams from the office but promised to be back tomorrow for brunch. Remus decided he was going to spend the night at Sams, giving Sirius and Cassie some privacy. Hermione and Severus were leaving to have dinner with her parents and also promised to see everyone the next day. Harry and Ginny were going to stay and have dinner with Cassie, Sirius and Bella. When Bella woke up from her nap Cassie knew immediately because a small portrait of a young ballerina went to visit another portrait that then alerted Dumbledore who in turn told the people in the library that the young miss was awake. So Cassie went to get Bella and brought her to the library.

Sirius showed Bella the bottom two shelves of books on one of the walls and told her they were books he had when he was a child and books that were there for harry and Ginny's children as well as Teddy. She saw one of her favorite stories her mother would read to her. Sirius did not recognize the book and realized it was one of the muggle books that belonged to James or Albus. It was called Strega Nona. Bella asked Sirius if he would read it to her. So that's where Cassie and Ginny left them, Sirius and Harry sitting on the floor with Bella reading the story about an Italian witch. The two women went into the kitchen to make dinner. It turned out that Cassie was a pretty good cook. Of course she did things the muggle way. She explained to Ginny that her mother was Italian and she grew up learning how to cook the way her mother and grandparents did. Her mother's family was still living in Italy. She had visited several times with Bella and loved cooking with her aunts. Ginny told her one of her favorite things was pasta. So that's what they made, pasta Bolognese, one of Cassie's specialties. They also made garlic bread and a large salad. The smells brought the two men and Bella to the kitchen where they all sat and enjoyed the meal.

After dinner Harry and Ginny had to leave to pick up the kids from the Burrow. Bella was still tired and Cassie put her to bed. She told the portrait she would be in the sitting room off the kitchen with Sirius if Bella woke. Sirius and Cassie sat together to watch some television. He really enjoyed the new large screen television he had bought. He also had a great satellite connection and was able to get television programs from the states. They were watching a talk show that Cassie said she watched at home on BBC. The host was very funny, this evening he had a British comedian on who Cassie never heard of and Hugh Jackman. Sirius couldn't help but notice the silly grin on Cassies face.

"You fancy him?"

"Sirius there aren't many woman who don't. And a great deal of men I should think. He's gorgeous, funny, and sexy, sings and dances and he's straight." She was laughing and then she added. "I guess that would describe you also, except for the singing and dancing part. Unless there are talents you haven't shared."

Sirius moved closer to Cassie and put his arm around her back. "So you think I'm sexy?

"I would also say gorgeous and funny too" Her smile faltered as a heat made its way up to her face and she blushed. She hadn't been this nervous with a man since her first time with Alex. But that was different because Alex was comfortable, Sirius is something else. The man was the definition of sexy.

"Your pretty hot yourself Cassie, what happened to the tomboy I knew all those years ago." His lips were so close to hers now, she was waiting for him to just kiss her.

"She grew up," Cassie said as she licked her lips.

That did it for Sirius, he met her lips with his and she melted to his touch. The passion in their kiss set them both on fire. Cassie brought her hands up to his hair and ran them through his silky locks. Sirius trailed kisses from her lips to her neck, stopping only to nibble her ear. He brought his lips back to hers for another searing kiss and his hands found themselves under her shirt. Not one to stay idle Cassie took Sirius's hands and brought them up to her breasts, giving him unspoken permission to fondle her. Her hands then found the bottom of his shirt and slipped them under to find that Sirius a man in his early forties had rock hard abs. Sirius found the clasp of her bra and undid it freeing her full breasts. He then lifted her onto his lap and she straddled him feeling his arousal under her own.

"Cassie, God are you sure?" Sirius asked in a husky voice. "Are we moving too fast?"

"Sure about what Sirius?" she teased and then ground her body closer to his.

"Vixen," he said as he started to pull her shirt up.

"Uhhh excuse me Mr. Black, Miss. The little miss is awake and needs to use the potty ." The voice came from the portrait in the sitting room.

Laughing Cassie stood up and went upstairs to take care of Bella. Shaking his head Sirius turned off the television and followed her up to the third floor. He peaked into the room as Cassie put Bella back in bed and the little girl fell asleep almost immediately. He thought about what almost happened in the sitting room and right then and there decided he would not take Cassie on a sofa, against a wall or on a kitchen counter. She deserved a bed of roses, candles, music; she deserved to be made love to not shagged. Cassie came out into the hall and walked right into Sirius's arms.

"What will Bella think if she saw us together?"

"Sirius she adores you. All I heard the past week were questions about when we were coming to see you and Harry and Ginny. She fell in love with all of you, especially you."

"You don't think she would feel like I'm replacing her father if she sees us together, and I really don't want her to see us in the middle of something intimate. " He walked her back down to the sitting room. They sat down on the sofa.

"She never really knew her father. He went to Afghanistan when she was about a year and a half. Yes she knew him then but she has forgotten the times she spent with him. She knows what he looks like but she doesn't have any real memories of him. If we're careful she won't walk in on us. If a relationship is what you want." She said finding the hem of her shirt interesting.

He took his finger and raised her chin to look into her eyes. "If all I wanted was a shag I wouldn't be concerned about how your daughter will look at me. I want more than that Cassie. I'm a forty four year old man and I spent twelve of those years in a prison for something I didn't do and three of them behind a Veil that no one believed anyone could return from. For the past six years I have tried to put all that behind me and yes there have been woman. One night stands, nothing that I wanted to make permanent. I have never met anyone that has made me want to settle down, have a family. When we found out you were alive I had no idea I would fall for you. I remembered a little tomboy who stole my heart all those years ago when she was upset about wearing a dress. But when I saw you for the first time in your publisher's office I was stunned. When I met that little angel who is sleeping upstairs I knew I wanted a family. I won't lie I want you. What I don't want is to replace your late husband; I want to be the only man you think about when I make love to you. I know it's only been two weeks since we found you but I have wasted too many years of my life not to take a chance on something that could be as incredible as this."

Cassie didn't know what to say. For a writer trying to find the words was near impossible.

"Sirius you took my breath away when I saw you in the office two weeks ago. If there was any man who left an impression on a young eleven year old girl it was you. Not then mind you, I had not discovered the opposite sex then. When I was about fifteen and starting to date I would often think about what my ideal man would be like. And that's when I thought about the men I met when I use to visit my family in England. You all had left an impression on me. Out of all of you the one I kept comparing my admirers to was you. You were my perfect ideal man. But there was only one Sirius Black and the boys I dated well let's just say they paled in comparison to the original. Then I met Alex. He was intelligent, handsome and he was there when I needed him. I was no longer alone in the world. He was a good husband, it was a good marriage but Alex is gone and I have to move on with my life. I want to explore this thing we have, if you're willing to take a chance with me"

Sirius took Cassies hand and pulled her up from the couch. "He called, "Winky" and for a moment Cassie thought he was using some kind of code word for sex until she saw a rather interesting creature pop into the sitting room.

"Yes master Sirius? What can Winky do for you?" the creature squeaked.

"Winky I want you to watch over the little girl in the pink room we prepared upstairs. I want you to watch over her but don't let her see you she doesn't know about houselves yet and I want you to meet her properly. If she wakes during the night you must let me know immediately, is that clear?"

"Yes Master Sirius" and with a snap of her fingers Winky was gone."

"Sirius what.." but he stopped her. He apparently wasn't done.

"Kreacher" another one of those creatures popped in and asked Sirius what it was he needed. This time Sirius took the small houself aside and spoke to him quietly.

"Sorry about that love, now come with me."

"Sirius what were those, those…"

"They are houselves, servants. Kreacher has been in the family decades, Winky is a freed houself but needs a job and she gets paid. Houselves are powerful magic beings but have no rights really. Once released by their masters they have no way of taking care of themselves. Yes and before you say it I know its barbaric but I treat them kindly, Kreacher has no worries and he can roam around all he wants."

"I'm not judging it's just that they are very peculiar looking. Sort of like Yoda."

"Who?"

"He's a character in a muggle movie, sorry." She explained.

"Come on I want to show you something." He led her upstairs to their floor and brought her to

his bedroom and opened the door. He hoped Kreacher got it right and she liked it. Looking around the house elf did indeed get it right and judging by her gasp she did like it.

Closing the door behind them Sirius put up a locking and silencing charm. Only Winky could get in there if there was an emergency. He then looked at Cassie.

"Oh my God Sirius. How? When? Who? How did you do this?" The room was lit by candles, too many to count in all different sizes. There were rose petals strewn all around the room. The bed was covered in what looked like silver silk sheets. There was music playing, Cassie didn't know where it was coming from and really didn't care. She was dumbfounded.

"Was this all done for me?"

"All for you love. If you're not ready for this yet I understand but I want you to know I do know what it takes to romance a lady."

She looked at the gorgeous man in front of her. All this was for her. She turned to look at Sirius. She had no words to say to him, all she could think of was to show him how much she wanted him. She placed her hands on both sides of his face and brought her lips to his in a fiery kiss. Backing away from him towards the silk covered bed she slowly lifted her shirt over her head revealing a black lace bra that a short while ago was unclasped. Keeping eye contact she unbuttoned and lowered the zipper of her jeans and pushed them past her legs leaving black lacy panties.

"Sirius don't you think you are a little overdressed?" She watched as he removed his tee shirt and jeans in record time leaving only his boxers. Crooking her finger she beckoned him over to her as she made herself comfortable on the bed.

Not wanting to look like an over eager school boy Sirius made his way over to the bed and stared down at the beautiful woman lounging there. He trailed his fingers from her ankles up her leg to her thigh grazing over her hips to her stomach and breasts to finally reach her cheek. He lowered himself to the bed and took her lips in a gentle kiss. He covered her face in soft kisses slowly making his way to her neck, nibbling on her ear, and reaching behind her to unclasp her bra for the second time. Removing the bra he took one nipple in his mouth while finding the other one in his hands. He was pleased to hear her moaning his name and continued his ministrations giving the other breast the same attention. He followed that with soft kisses down her stomach to the top of her panties and lowered them with his teeth touching his tongue to her skin eliciting another moan from her. Removing her panties he paid extra attention to her center with that wicked tongue of his. He loved the sound of her moaning his name as she bucked her hips in orgasm.

Rising above her again he took her mouth in a passion filled kiss allowing her to taste herself on his lips. He looked at her eyes again before he thrust into her finally joining their bodies. The ecstasy he felt entering her was incomparable to anything he had ever experienced. He made love to her that night the way he had never made love to anyone. Taking and giving pleasure. Loving and being loved.

Waking in a tangle of sheets and limbs Cassie tried to pull herself away from Sirius but found herself being pulled close to the man. She looked at his face and he was watching her. She gave him a smile and a kiss and got up to use the bathroom and refresh herself a bit. When she came out Sirius gave her a kiss and went to use the facilities himself.

She was waiting for him in bed when he came out and they made love again that morning before getting up to take a shower, together.

Cassie went to her own room to dress and when she was done she went into Bella's room where Sirius and Bella were having a very interesting conversation with the two little creatures from last night.

"So you see Bella Winky and Kreacher work here, they take care of the house and help cook the meals. If you ever need anything and no one else is around you can call one of them and they will come to you immediately."

Cassie walked into the room, "Did something happen?"

"No not at all, Bella woke up while you were dressing and needed to use the bathroom. Winky popped in to help and Bella was a little frightened but now she understands they are her friends."

"Yes mommy it's ok."

"Well if that's the case little lady I think it's time for a bath for you."

"Mam Winky will draw the bath for the young miss and have it ready for her" and the little elf left with another pop.

Giggling Bella got out of her bed and went to hug her mother. Sirius told Cassie he would put on a pot of coffee and meet her downstairs. Bella's bath didn't take too long and the two houseguests joined Sirius in the kitchen. Sirius and Cassie were drinking coffee and Bella was eating cereal. They were sitting there looking like a very happy and contented family when Sam, Remus and Teddy came in.

"Good morning." Remus said with the signature marauder smile.

"Good morning Remus, Sam and you must be Teddy." Cassie was smiling herself and Remus recognized again how beautiful the little tomboy became. He also noticed the content and happy look on his friends face. There was a calm there that Remus hadn't seen in years. He introduced Bella to Teddy and the two children went to the backyard to play supervised by Winky and Kreacher.

Sam started getting things ready for brunch. She explained to Cassie how everyone had a job. Molly Weasley and Ginny brought most of the food. The other ladies would bring a dish or two to the brunch and help get everything prepared. Today Sam was making cinnamon buns, a favorite of Remus'.

Cassie got up to help Sam.

Remus Lupin couldn't help himself, he had to do it. Sitting down next to his best friend he said, "Did you sleep well Sirius?"

Glaring at Remus, Sirius looked at him and said, "Not that it's any of your business but actually yes I did." and he gave him his own marauder smirk.

"Remus behave," came Sams voice admonishing her boyfriend. He did notice a blush on Cassies cheeks and gave his friend another look.

"Yes love I will."

It wasn't too long before the Potters showed up with their two boys James and Albus. Harry took the boys out to the back and introduced them to Bella. It didn't take long for the children to start playing together. Sirius went out to join Harry and transformed into Snuffles running around with the four children.

Looking out the window Cassie watched as her daughter played with her cousins and she knew she made the right decision coming to England. She shook her head when she saw the transformed Sirius circle around the children.

"I see the mutt can't help but show off." Severus said jokingly coming up alongside her.

Cassie looked at Severus and smiled, "Hello Severus, how are you today?"

"Better now that Hermione is over the latest bout of morning sickness." He said running his hands through his hair. "How long does it go on for?"

Laughing Cassie said, "It's different for every woman, mine lasted until I was five months. Most women are fine after the first trimester. It's ok Severus you'll survive." She patted him on the back and went to say hello to Hermione who looked fine as far as Cassie could see.

The rest of the Sunday brunch group arrived and Cassie was introduced to the Weasley family. They were an interesting family; all had the same red hair Ginny had. They were a fun group and Cassie liked them all immediately. She noticed how Molly Weasley mothered everyone there, including Remus, Sirius and even Severus. Sirius had explained to Cassie in a whisper that Hermione use to be married to Molly and Arthur's son Ron. Apparently the man cheated on Hermione publicly and it wasn't the first time. It seemed the Weasley family accepted Hermione and Severus as a couple without any resentment.

Brunch was delicious and the company interesting. They were all filled in about Bella and her magic and were pleased to help Bella adjust to her manifesting magic. It was almost three in the afternoon when the Sirius, Remus and Severus were in the library sneaking fire whiskey.

"Cassie and Bella seem to be very comfortable, like they were always here," remarked Snape.

"Yes and our friend here seems to be more chipper than usual." Remus added.

Raising an eyebrow Snape smirked, "And why is that Sirius?"

"That is none of your dam business." He looked at both men.

"I recall an interrogation of sorts from you when Hermione and I came back from that cruise Ginny sent us on. Harry wasn't even that nosy and she is his best friend. You were annoying as always."

"Yes and I recall you following me around this dam house wanting to know any small tidbit about me and Sam, so what makes your personal life so sacred?"

"Fine you two bloody old ladies, what do you want to know? Was it good? Hell yes it was amazing. Will I give you details? No I won't. Have I fallen in love? Yes the moment I saw her in New York. Now mind your own bloody business." He laughed at the look on both men's faces.

Remus and Severus looked at each other mouths open. Sirius was in love, and admitting it.

"The great Sirius Black, Casanova, ladies man, confirmed bachelor is in love. This is news worthy of the Daily Prophet." Snape announced and Remus agreed.

"Ha very funny, I remember when you and Hermione got married and that Skeeter woman hounded her for days before the wedding." Sirius countered.

"Yes but my Hermione handled Skeeter very well now didn't she."

Remus laughed, "Especially when Rita Skeeter asked her if your large nose got in the way when kissing her and she asked Skeeter if she knew the old adage about the size of a man's nose in relation to other appendages."

All three of them laughed remembering the look on Skeeters face and the curious glances Severus would get from witches for weeks.

Three very curious woman walked into the library to find their respective partners laughing like teenage boys. When the gentlemen were asked what was so amusing they refreshed Hermione's memory about the vision she gave to Rita Skeeter and other witches regarding her husband's many physical attributes.

The rest of the day went by uneventful and by the evening after everyone went home and Remus retired to his room Sirius and Cassie sat by the fire in the library talking.

"Sirius tomorrow I want to start working on my research, where do you think I should begin?"

"Lord Fitzroy on the second floor would be a great source to start with. I already spoke to him and he said come visit him any time and he would be very happy to answer any questions you would have."

Cassie had to suppress a laugh. It was so strange to her to think of talking to a portrait for research. "That should be very interesting."

Talking to Lord Fitzroy was in fact very interesting. The man turned out to be a wealth of information on the aristocracy in that period. He was able to tell her about the culture of the period and even told her some rather racy stories about those country house parties the rich would have. It wasn't long before Cassie was able to start her new book. She felt like she had enough information on the Regency period to build her story. All of her books are more focused on the relationships then on their surroundings.

Cassie wasn't lying when she said Sirius was the inspiration for her next novel. She had read enough romance novels to recognize Sirius fit the profile of a rogue of the first order. She was also sure Sirius could be reformed.

Cassie and Bella settled in nicely in Grimmauld Place. Bella spent her days in pre-school with Harry and Ginny's son Albus. The school was run by a group of friends they had at Hogwarts. It was part of a new way of thinking in the wizarding world about education. There were things children should know when they begin their first year at Hogwarts. Other than some general magical education the children are taught reading, writing, math and general muggle history until they are ready for Hogwarts. It was something Harry and Hermione felt was lacking in a witch or wizards formal education.

While Bella was in school and Sirius and Remus were working Cassie was able to get a great deal of writing done. She spent the mornings and early afternoons researching and writing and developing her story. She was also involved with the first movie based on _Dancing in The Dark _and choosing the actor who would play the character Remus inspired. Part of the deal Cassie made for the movie was to maintain some control over who would be cast in the roles and any script or plot changes. In the end Cassie was pleased with the actor chosen to play a younger version of Remus. Remus laughed when he saw the picture of the actor stating that he was very flattered but Cassie must be delusional because he didn't look that good at any age. Sam however disagreed and told Remus he was better looking than the younger actor and those scars he had were very sexy.

It was also during this time that Cassie spoke with Petunia for the first since she was twenty. After many tears the cousins decided to move on and rebuild their relationship.

After a few months Cassie was well into the book and progressing well. Her relationship with Sirius progressed as well. She never slept in her room, she did keep her clothes there but she and Sirius shared a bed every night.

It wasn't long before Remus had moved out of Grimmauld Place and into Sam's apartment. They surprised everyone and eloped one weekend, neither wanting a big wedding. They did however have a big party celebrating their nuptials thrown for them by Sirius. Everyone from the order was invited as well as friends from the ministry. Sam's father made the trip from Boston and was thrilled for his daughter. He had made quite an impression on the ladies in attendance. was a very handsome man and at 58 was still turning heads. He did not at any point in time lack a dance partner that evening.

It seemed Ginny had been right about that dress she made Cassie pack all those months ago in New York. She wore the dress for the party and blew Sirius away. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was so in love with her but had not found the courage to tell her yet. He was going to tell her tonight. Then he was going to ask her to marry him. Sirius Black had never been more frightened of anything in his life.

Cassie was in his arms and they were dancing to a very romantic song. When the song ended he asked her to take a walk with him on the terrace of the banquet hall. It was November and cold outside but Sirius being a talented wizard performed a heating charm and they were able to stay outside without freezing.

He took Cassies hand in his and took a deep breath.

"Cassie I don't know how to say this without sounding like a lovesick puppy. I have never said this to anyone. I'll just come out and say it and if I look like a fool then so be it. I love you. I love you more than I thought I could love any woman. You have stolen my heart and soul. I don't know how you feel about me but I am giving you this mutt's heart, will you take it."

Cassie was overjoyed. She had fallen in love with Sirius that first week she was here. She knew he loved her and knew he would tell her when he was ready. "Yes Sirius I will take your heart and I give you mine. I love you."

"Thank the gods!" he said. He looked at her and then to Cassies surprise got down on bended knee. "Cassie will you marry me? Will you be my wife and allow me to be your husband and Bella's stepfather?"

She was not even trying to stop the tears from flowing. "Yes." Was all she could get out. Before she could catch her breath Sirius picked her up and twirled her around. Setting her down he placed a diamond ring on her finger and took her lips into a passionate kiss.

Once they were back in the ballroom they told their friends about the engagement. They were all thrilled for Sirius and Cassie.

The next morning Sirius and Cassie sat down with Bella and told her they were going to get married. Bella jumped from her seat and ran over to Sirius and gave him a big hug.

"Sirius?" she asked.

"Yes angel." He said smiling at the little girl.

"Can I call you daddy?"

Sirius thought his heart was going to burst. He had never in all his life felt this much love. Not even when he was in school and surrounded by his best friends. This was a kind of love he had never thought possible. The love of a child. He looked at Cassie and she nodded her head.

"Angel I would be honored if you would call me daddy and thrilled to call you my little girl."

One Year Later

It was Sunday brunch again at Grimmauld Place. There were old and some new faces. No one, especially Harry would have thought he would see his Aunt Petunia sitting at the table in Grimmauld Place talking to Molly Weasley about the newest recipe she discovered. But here she was chatting and laughing and cooing over Hermione and Severus's little girl. Sam's father had also come to Sunday brunch since accepting a position at Oxford this spring. He had made the decision to move to England after finding out his daughter would be giving him a grandchild in the summer. He was sitting next to Petunia who had lost that severe overly thin look and now was an attractive woman in her late forties. The two had started dating recently and Harry was truly happy for his aunt. Dr. Casey was as opposite Vernon Dursley as one could get.

Sirius and Cassie were married that spring and were expecting a little boy early the following year. Bella was thrilled she was going to be a big sister and wondered if the new baby would have the same gift she has. She promised she would teach him everything she knew about magic.

Once again sitting in the library three men who two years ago were bachelors and lonely sat together sharing a drink talking about their wives and families. Three men who never thought they would have what most took for granted. On the wall opposite the men was a portrait of an elderly wizard whose eyes twinkled. He cleared his throat and looked over at his former students and raised his own glass in salute congratulating them on a job well done.


End file.
